


You don't own me

by Peth



Series: Own me [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, Badly Written Smut, Beta-Animekat713, Dom!Thor, Dom/sub, Fluff, M/M, Sub!Loki, soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-01 16:42:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 36,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13298958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peth/pseuds/Peth
Summary: When that stupid submissive mark appeared under Loki's collarbone he swore that he will never be some dominant's pet. He will never take a dom. He doesn't need anybody, just his freedom. His plan works pretty good until Odin gaves his company to his son.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE 17.1.2018  
> This chapter has been corrected by amazing beta - Animekat713!

Loki cursed under his breath as he sipped his cup of coffee, he was stressed beyond reason. Today was the day he was supposed to meet his new boss. Old man Odin went into early retirement after a nasty fall down the stairs and his son was taking his place. His son, that could fire him in mere seconds for his habits of talking back and being opinionated. Not a very sub thing to do… But Odin tolerated that. He always just smiled and nodded at his remarks about anything. Sometimes Loki did have a good idea of how to make things better, but this new guy was young, and probably not enthusiastic about his secretary talking about anything. 

Loki entered the building where he worked and smashed the button to the highest floor, sipping his coffee. He needed to calm down, smile and do what that boy wanted him to do. No talking back, no snapping… He could do that, but probably not for long. The noise of the elevator let him know that he had arrived at his destination. The door opened to a girl from the accounting department, Darcy, smiling.

“Loki, I…” he stopped her with wave of his hand.

“Later, Darc. I am not in a mood.” Loki growled and went straight to his office. Nobody was  
there, yet. So he had a bit of time on his hands to make himself calm and presentable.

“But Lo…”

“I said not now, Darcy!” Loki snapped and turned to her with an angry frown on his face. Damn, he  
will have wrinkles from this.

“Anything you want to say can wait.”

“Fine but don´t tell me I didn't try to warn ya.” and with that, she disappeared.

Loki muttered something about annoying girls, when the phone rang. He pressed the button on  
his bluetooth piece in his ear.

“Borson Inc. Mr. Borson Office. How can I help you?” chirped Loki with a trained line. The  
welcoming tone disappeared immediately.

“I have told you yesterday and the day before that, mister Borson will not meet with you for any interview…” now he sounded angry. This girl from some stupid paper wanted to meet Odin so badly she called every other hour. It was so annoying.

“No. He told me to tell you this, Miss Foster. He is not interested…. Of course, it's not from my  
own head… No, I will not ask him again!” Loki knew he was rude, but he was so angry. Those  
vultures only wanted to have and interesting piece for their stupid papers. Loki threw his hands, knocking a stack of paper off the table. Groaning he kneeled and started to put papers back in order.

“Listen, Odin will not talk to you anytime soon. Hell, he is not even here, so why don't you climb back into the hole you have crawled out and leave me to do my job in peace!” Loki noticed that somebody was standing near his table. 

“Boss is not here yet. Go away or I will throw something at you!” yelled Loki towards that person.   
“Yes, I may even throw something at you Miss Foster if you ever dare to cross my path. Have a nice day!” and with that he pushed the button to end the call.

When Loki grabbed the last sheet of paper and finally lifted himself from the ground, the person still stood there smiling. 

“What do you want?! I told you boss is not here yet, so come back later to on drool him.” snapped Loki at that person. The guy was wearing a good fitting suit, blond hair cut short, beard trimmed and stupid smile on his face. He even chuckled like it was the funniest thing to watch.

“Oh I think boss IS actually here.” said the guy in deep voice that made Loki's knees buckle a bit.  
Loki blinked a couple of times realization washing over him. He opened his mouth to say something only to close it again in defeat. Yep, he messed things up 20 minutes into work. How great, now his boss will fire him and he will be forced to do some stupid job reserved for subs.

But boss never stopped smiling. He stretched his arm to shake it with Loki. Loki accepted that hesitantly, shaking his hand quickly. 

“I am Thor Odinson, I guess you have heard about me.” said Thor with that stupid smile still on his face. Yes he was enjoying this situation. He had perfect opportunity to fire Loki and put some stupid blonde sub in high heels and mini skirt at his place.

How awesome.

“Loki, Loki Laufeyson. Your personal assistant… for now…” Loki looked down to avoid Thor´s gaze.  
“I am glad I have so responsible assistant, mister Laufeyson. You look like you are taking your job seriously.” Thor smiled and entered his office.

“Do you mind making me a coffee?” called Thor from his desk. Loki exhaled a bit calmer now. It looked like his job position was safe, for now.

“How do you like it, mister Odinson?” asked Loki, while turning the machine on.

“Call me Thor, we are about the same age, aren't we. Just plain black, no sugar.” well at least he liked his coffee simple. Odin always loved his cappuccino, which was pain in the ass to do couple of times a day. Making plain coffee was just about pushing one button. Loki prepared the cup and brought it to Thor, gently putting it down on the table. He wanted to leave when he heard Thor´s voice again.

“Sit here for a minute, let's have a small chat.” Oh boy. Here it was, the talk where he gets an ultimatum to behave like a proper sub and never talk back, be quiet and not seen. Great.

Loki sat down on chair across from Thor, studying his hands, feeling his nervousness level rising again. Thor looked at him, like he was actually studying him, for a brief moment when he started to talk again.  
“Tell me, what have you been doing for my father? I don't want to cross any boundaries and make you do things that aren't really in your contract.” Loki finally met Thor´s gaze, frowning.

He did not expect this.

“I… I managed Odin's day. I took care about his meetings, brought him lunch, if he did not have a meeting one, took care of his correspondence… You know these things… I told him when Frigga has birthday, bough her gifts… Typical assistant job I guess.” Loki shrugged.

“Okay, that sounds good. I think I am able to watch time and get lunch myself, but it would be lovely if you still tell me, if I was forgetting.” Thor smiled encouragingly at Loki. 

“How is it with you working overtime? Do you have a sub waiting for you at home, or are you able to stay over hours if needed?”

Loki blinked couple of times, confused. Thor thought he was a dominant? That was something to work with. It was not usual for a dom to work as a personal assistant, that was a typical sub job, but why to tell his boss the truth when he could benefit from that? The truth was that Loki hated being a sub. Society always thought of them as being lower than doms. A sub should be seen, but not heard, existing only to please his dom. Loki hated that idea. He wanted to be free, not somebody's personal slave. It was humiliating to be treated like that. He was used to hiding his status from the rest of the world, but he was not able to hide it from his employer since his status was written in his papers. But it looked like Thor did not look into those. At least something was going good today.

“I am single, willing to work.” the smile on his face was back. Technically he did not lie. He just left Thor believing in something that was not true. What could happen?

“Great. That will be all from me for now, but I would like to get to know you since you are my personal assistant. Do you mind going to lunch with me later? I think our work relationship could benefit from that.”  
“Yea, sure. Where do you want to go?”

“I am not familiar with this town yet. You choose something.” Loki nodded and left the office.

 

xxxxxx

 

Going to lunch with Thor was in fact good idea. Loki chose small restaurant near the company building with a modern design and tasty food. They walked side by side in comfortable silence. They both ordered toasted sandwiches for lunch, Thor non-alcoholic beer and Loki homemade lemonade to accompany the meal.

“So, tell me about yourself, Loki.” started Thor the conversation while they waited for their lunches to be ready.

“What do you want to know?”

“Just the basic things, where you graduated, how you ended up in this company…” Loki smiled a bit mischievously.

“I have graduated five years ago. I majored at economics at NYU, graduating with top scores, that landed me an internship with the company, and after that Odin decided I had potential and gave me secretary work in the accountant’s department. I ended up in your company because you have asked me to go on lunch with you.” Before he even realized, he was openly flirting with his new boss. That could mean trouble, but since Thor thought that Loki was a dom, he could be safe. Thor just chuckled and sipped his bear.

“Good. You have a sharp tongue, don’t you? But I guess it is my fault letting you score that one. How is it that somebody funny like you is, you know, free?” Thor locked his gaze with Loki which made him feel like he was under a microscope. Loki squirmed in his seat and looked into his glass, suddenly interested in a floating piece of lime.

“I like being alone. I don't need anyone to be happy, I treasure my freedom.” answered Loki simply. Thor definitely doesn't need to know how much he hated being a sub and with bit of luck he may never know.  
“That sounds sad. I would love to have somebody dear to share my life with.”

“You are single too? How is that? You are quite a catch…” The second he said that last part he wanted to slap himself. Yes, Thor was a sight to behold with his strong arms, broad chest, and kind smile. Without the dom and sub thing to ruin the things, Loki may even consider ask him out, but that was simply not possible. No, he had to get this thing out of his mind once and for all. It was just a stupid attraction, hormones. Nothing more.

“Oh. Thank you…. Well I had a long relationship with one guy, which ended a year ago, but since then I have not found somebody I am interested in. I am not a fan of one night stands and all that jazz… I guess I am a big old romantic.” Thor smiled sadly.

Loki bit his lip not to say anything. He felt sorry for Thor, he looked like a guy who would treat his sub with at least a little bit of dignity. There were times when Loki dreamed about a fairytale bond with someone, but he could not picture himself as someone who would listen to orders from anyone. Yes, he did listen at work, but they did pay him for that. Listening to someone just because he does not have a mark under his collarbone seemed weird. Loki sometimes wondered about if he was somehow ill or simply defective. When he looked around himself there were not subs like him. He behaved like a dom without any doubt. He yelled at people for not doing their work, talked back and held his head high. There had to be something wrong with him, but he did not care to find what. He was okay with this life without love and partnership. When he felt lonely later in his life he will buy a cat… That's it.

The tiny waitress brought them their lunches and they ate them in complete silence. Thor insisted on paying for them both, which lead to a bit of friendly fight on a bill, with Thor snatching the check and stuffing a 20 into the waitress’s hand. Loki played angry for the rest of the walk back.

“You know, Loki, you look like a kitten, when you are angry.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mistakes now corrected by beta - Animekat713

The rest of the day went smoothly enough. Thor left early, a bit after three, to meet with another  
department for a little chat about motivation. The second he left Darcy snuck over to Loki’s table, a huge smile on her face.

“He’s dreamy…”

Loki did not even bother to lift his gaze from the paper he was reading. Another journalist wanted a statement from Thor and Odin. Well at least they asked nicely. Maybe Thor would be willing to meet with them.

“And you are talking about…?” Loki pretends like he doesn't know. Of course he knew that Darcy was referring to Thor, the whole building was buzzing about the new hot boss of the company.

“Thor of course. Don't try to look like you didn’t notice. I have seen the way you look at him. You have dirty thoughts about him already.” Darcy stated and stole a granola bar from Loki, biting in it and humming.

“I am not looking at him. He is my boss, that is all. Also you owe me twelve granola bars this month, Darcy, those aren't cheap.” Loki finally lifted his gaze to look at the girl sitting on the corner of his table.

“I know, that's why I steal them from you instead of buying them.” Darcy stated throwing the wrapper into the bin. “But seriously, Loki. He is hot, strong and single dom. Don’t tell me you don’t feel the pull from him.” Darcy shook off her heeled shoes, signaling this conversation will be a long one.

“Darc, you know how I see these things. I am not interested in a relationship, hell, I am not made for one. I am defective excuse of a sub. Find me a dom who will let me talk back to him without beating the living shit out of me. Thor seems like a good person. Yes, he is attractive, I do have eyes, but this is not going to happen because…reasons.”

“Because reasons? Damn you’ve got it bad. No other guy has ever left you speechless, I am impressed.”

Loki groaned, frustrated from his friend. Yes he was attracted to Thor, how could he not be. Thor was a nice person with a body of a god and Loki was far from frigid. Just because his sexual life and experience were nonexistent it did not mean he did not experience pleasure. He could do that himself, thank you very much.  
“He assumed that I was a dom, Darc.” mumbled Loki looking into his papers. 

“And I am fine with that.” Loki added so he wouldn't sound like a needy teen in love.

“And you didn't tell him the truth? How do you think he will react when he finds out?” asked Darcy suddenly very serious.

“He won´t, that is the point. End of discussion.”

Loki started to work again only to stop when Darcy left his office. His mind was swirling. He wondered how it would be to really have someone. This scared Loki since he had not had these kinds of thoughts since his high school days. Would it really be that bad to let someone else lead a little bit?

In the books that they had to read in high school, they always said that it was relaxing to let the dom lead in whatever situation. It was hard to imagine for Loki, since he never had any type of leader in any situation. It was also hard to imagine since Loki had never been in any type of romantic relationship. The only thing he had done was a brief kissing session behind the bleachers with one goth girl all those years ago. And that made him realize he was gay.

The thought of letting Thor know about his status ultimately lead to the possibility that Thor may want to claim him. It was scary, but he also found himself wanting it. Deep down there was the buried need to have someone that loved him, cared for him, someone who would hug him after long day and stroke his hair.  
Loki shook his head and sighed. Those were pretty dangerous thoughts to have in general, let alone about your own boss. It was frightening how could one man shake his little world in mere seconds.

Checking the email for the last time he turned the laptop off and grabbed his jacket heading home, to his one bedroom flat where the only thing that waited for him was dirty laundry.

 

xxxxx

 

When Loki arrived to the office the next day Thor was already sat behind his table, frowning over some paperwork.

“Good morning boss.” smiled Loki while he took of his coat. Thor lifted his gaze from the papers and gave him a smile like sunshine.

“Good morning to you too Loki, you look like you are in a good mood today.”

“I am, in fact I feel great today.” Loki grabbed a letter he got yesterday from the newspaper and entered Thor’s office.

“There is something I need you to know about.” said Loki approaching.

“Then take a seat and talk.” Thor pointed towards the empty chair. Loki frowned.

“Thor I am not your guest, I am your employee. I am not supposed to sit in that chair while I am working.”  
“I don’t care. I want you comfortable and feeling good. Now sit and talk before I make you.” Loki sat immediately, feeling calm and happy.

“You know, since you have suddenly rose into this position, many newspaper wish to talk to you and Odin. I have instructions from Odin to leave him rest and not bother him with this, but, maybe, you should make a statement…” Loki bit his lip nervously not really knowing how Thor would react to that proposition.

The shiny smile disappeared from Thor's face only to be exchanged for deep frown full of shadows.  
“I will not talk to them. You may tell them that.”

“But…”

“NO! I said no. If it's all you may go.” With that Thor refocused on papers in front of him. Loki stood, his legs all shaky and quickly moved behind his own table, shutting the door to Thor’s

office in the process. He was shaking, tears shining in his eyes. He did not understand why.

People yelled at him all the time but he never felt like this… Like he wanted to fall to his knees and beg just to make Thor less angry. He was utterly confused about his own body and feelings.

He inhaled deeply. He could do this, he could do his job without crying like a weak sub, which he was not. Loki opened his mail client and started to write.

He buried so deep into working, writing, calling that he did not notice Thor standing in front of his table.  
“Loki?” He jumped a bit, hearing his own name from so close proximity. Is was a mere whisper, but it still scared him. All those feeling about being guilty from making Thor angry came back like a flood. His hands started to shake a bit, so he grabbed a pen to fiddle with.

“Yeah..?” after gathering all his strength he finally looked into Thor's eyes.

“Look, I am sorry for what happened. I should not have yelled at you… Have I offended you?” Thor looked troubled by the morning incident. There was sadness and remorse in his eyes.

Loki just shook his head, looking down.

“I am sorry, Loki. I just… My dad's fall really scared me and my mom too. We thought everything is alright and suddenly dad is in hospital at intensive care. It's still too fresh to talk how I got into this position.”

“I understand. I will not bring that up again.” Loki could feel his voice shaking.

“Loki are you okay? I can see you shaking.” Thor made a step towards Loki just to be pushed away. Loki slipped around him and quickly made his way towards accountants.

“I am okay. I just forgot something. Be right back!” he shouted back disappearing behind the corner, leaving Thor confused at his own desk.

Loki found Darcy minutes later flirting with FedEX delivery boy. She and Mark exchanged looks and small talks for more than a month now, but the dom never found the courage to ask Darcy out.

Loki grabbed Darcy by the elbow and dragged her towards storage room. 

“She’ll call you.” muttered Loki towards Mark and closed the door behind them. To outsider they looked like two lovers who went into hiding to get some kisses.

“What the hell happened, Lokster! We were finally getting somewhere!”

“Sorry, I just- I need help…” he had to look really terrible since Darcy hugged him instead of shouting at him for ruining her parody of date.

“What happened cupcake?”

“Don’t call me that, you know I hate it.” Loki whined, not really able to be mad at this point. “It’s Thor…”

“I knew it! Did he ask you out?” Darcy was suddenly all jiggly like kid on Christmas.

“No. Nothing like that I just, I need to tell you what happened. I don't understand it…”

“Take a deep breath and tell me what happened.”

Loki nodded and deeply inhaled.

“We… I came to him to talk about some issue and he got mad. He raised a voice at me… And I felt like… Like I want to just beg him not to be angry at me… I just ran from his office and then he came to me and apologized, and I started shaking and I felt like crying again. He looked so concerned… And I don't know why I feel like this just because somebody raised a voice…That never happened. People yell at me all the time and I just yell back with smile on my face but now…” his voice broke. He felt tears prickling in his eyes again. He felt so lost and confused.

“Am I going crazy?”

“Wow…” 

“Wow? Just wow? That's the only thing you canl say?”

“He’s good…”

“What?” Loki started getting angry. But angry was good. He knew angry, he could deal with that.

“You just reacted to a strong dominant in your presence, Loki. “

“I beg your pardon?” Loki frowned. He will definitely need anti-aging cream after this.

“You have met a dom who makes you react like a sub Loki. That is awesome! And he is hot! Win-win situation for you.”

“You are crazy Darcy! He is my boss. Even if the things you say are true there is no way we can be together. “

“Well if you would pull your head out of your own ass and tell him, you might have a chance.”

“I don't want any chance, Darcy! I want my life to be the same it was a week ago. My lovely boring life!” Loki opened the door. “Thanks.”

Loki slowly walked back to his table. Thor must have gone to the lunch because he was not in his office. That gave Loki time to compose himself and think.

What Darcy said actually made sense, which did not make it any less terrifying for him. He never had any reaction to a dom, except for disgust and pity. He hated it when they tried to control him, fought them back with nails and teeth, once literally. But now, all his heart wanted was seeing Thor smiling.

He rubbed the bridge of his nose to make his head hurt a little bit less. He knew what he had to do. Build another wall between him and Thor. Behave like he is not a mess of emotions and in time his stupid body will calm down again and everything will go back to normal… Hopefully.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for all your comments. I am so glad you like this story. Reading your feedback gives me strenght to write more :)
> 
> Also shout out to my friend Caro, who supports me on Tumblr :)

Thor came back from the lunch around two in the afternoon, shy smile on his perfect face. _No, not perfect, average face. There. Better_

He came to Loki´s desk, paper bag in his hand. Loki curiously squinted at the bag.

“Are you feeling better? You looked kinda pale, paler than usual I mean, when you ran away.” Thor seemed really nervous, talking to Loki. “Did I do something to upset you?”

 _´Well yes, you are incredibly handsome guy, who makes me feel things I don´t want to feel to anyone let alone to my own boss´_ ran through Loki´s mind. Loki gave him one of his fake smiles and met his gaze.

“No. It´s okay. I just needed to take care of something. Sorry.” His voice sounded fake even to his own ears, but Thor did not know him, to find out…yet.

“Is everything okay? Can I help?” Thor looked like a kicked puppy, who desperately wanted you to scratch it behind it´s ears. Loki smiled with his trademark fake smile. 

“Yes, everything is absolutely fine now, boss. I don´t need a knight in a shiny armor on a white horse to save the day. It was nothing important.” A small lie. His small breakdown was hard from nothing, but he needed to be strong. He always was. Why this should be any different?

“Well… I still feel kind of guilty for yelling at you so I have brought you a little something…” Thor smiled and put gently the bag in front of Loki.

“I hope, whatever it is, it´s not alive…” Loki carefully grabbed the bag with his long fingers, slowly and cautiously unwrapping it.

“It definitely is not alive, Loki. I am not a prankster. Especially in those situations” Thor leaned on the table waiting for Loki´s reaction. Loki gave him and untrusting stare before unwrapping the bag completely. He frowned immediately when he saw, sitting there under napkins, one cupcake in see-through plastic contained. Loki pulled it out inspecting it. It was a dark chocolate dough with green frosting and pistachios on the top. 

“A cupcake?” asked Loki in disbelief, looking at Thor in a search for answers.

“Well I dunno what you like, but on my way back here I have crossed a lovely bakery and I thought about you... well of our little disagreement in the morning, making me feel all guilty and stuff… So, I brought you one… As a peace offering.” Thor nervously scratched behind his ear, smiling.

“You bought me a cupcake…” Loki blinked couple of times. “You realize that I work for you and you yelling at me is pretty much ok…”

“Just because I am your boss it doesn´t mean I have to be an ass. Just eat, it is surely delicious.” Thor moved towards his office.

“But if I get fat, it´s on you, boss!” Loki yelled after him, with genuine smile on his face.

It was nearly time to head home when Thor emerged from his office with paper in his hand.

“Loki, please I want you to make a mail out of this and send it to everybody.” Thor passed Loki his hand-written note.

“To who, exactly?” asked Loki briefly looking at the paper, seeing words like party, Friday and company.

“Everyone in the company. Everyone. Even the janitors. I think it will be good thing to do an informal party. I have booked most exclusive bar downtown for us so I want everyone to be there.”

Loki only nodded, while rewriting the note to the computer. 

Party with Thor, that did not sound dangerous, not at all!

 

xxxx

 

Loki had an hour left before he was supposed to head to the party with his coworkers. He stood in front of the mirror looking at himself, signing. He didn´t like to party. He was going to this one only because he had to be there for at least a bit. But he wanted to be as invisible as humanly possible. So he chose old jeans and white shirt, that was a bit too big on him. 

The doorbell rang and Loki hurried to open. Behind the door stood Darcy in red mini dress, that hugged her figure, and high heels. The party was informal, intended for people to only have fun and let go, so her dress with plunging neckline were appropriate.

“Hi Darc. We can go.”

Darcy´s eyes were so big that they looked like they are about to fall out. “You are going in this?! No way!”  
“What´s wrong about the way I look?” Loki frowned. He looked okay, casual even. Well he was aware that he looked like he was not giving a shit, but it was the purpose.

“You are not going in this.” said Darcy and dragged Loki back to his bedroom. She opened the cabinet where Loki store his clothes. She dug in as if she was looking for something specific.

“Darc, I am really ok in this…”

“No you are not.” answered Darcy simply and threw at Loki pair of black skinny jeans. Loki paled.

“Are you insane? I wore this before graduation!” squeaked Loki in high pitched voice, which made Darcy laugh.

“Exactly. And your ass will look great in this. Put it on. I will find some shirt to pair it up with.” Loki sighed. There was no point in arguing with Darcy. He could wear it by choice or she would make him wear it... And not struggling was definitely easier option.

Loki dressed in that unbelievably tight pants and in a dark green shirt that Darcy found deep down in his closet. Loki wanted to button up all the buttons but Darcy stopped him, leaving top 4 buttons opened.

“Darc, my mark is visible like this…” whined Loki a bit. Darcy just smiled and pulled tube of concealer out of her tiny purse.

“I´ve got you covered. But I think you should wear it proudly, like I do.” pointed out Darcy and applied the makeup. After ten minutes, they were heading out.

 

Loki and Darcy entered the club when the party was already going. Loki saw familiar faces on the dance floor and at the bar. It looked like people really did have fun here, not like at usual work parties, where everybody just stood around the walls and looked at the first opportunity to leave. No, it lived there, music was loud, air hot and humid smelling of alcohol, air freshener and sweat. 

Loki smiled and turned to say something to Darcy only to find the place next to him empty. With a slight frown, he scanned the place to find Darcy at the bar, drink in each hand. She walked towards him and gave him one glass with dark liquid in it, after smelling it, Loki recognized a rich smell of rum and coke.  
“Thanks, I guess I can delete your debt of granola bars then.” Loki smiled at her. 

They found an unoccupied corner with table, where they stood for a bit, observing the crowd.  
“You know he is here somewhere…” Darcy yelled over the loud song. 

“Yea and I plan to avoid him if I can help it.” answered Loki emptying the glass in one gulp. He already felt a slight buzz of alcohol in him.

“Why?” Darcy poked his cheek to annoy him. She always did that, when he was incredibly stubborn and she wanted him to change his opinion on something. Loki gently pushed her hand away, awarding her with a warning glare.

“Because I decided that I rule my life, not my body. If I wait long enough, my hormones will calm down and everything will be the way it was.” stated Loki. “Now I want to dance.” with that Loki grabbed Darcy´s hand and pulled her towards the dance floor.

At first, they moved shyly. Well Loki did. Darcy was swinging her hips, throwing her hear, like her life depended on it, laughing. After a while Loki gained a bit of confidence and moved more suggestively, laughing hard with her. They danced until breathing hard. Loki went to the bar for more drinks.

“I want shots, Loki!” giggled Darcy, hugging him by the waist, snuggling him from behind.

“Fine, fine. I will buy us shots, but stop squeezing me!” Loki laughed. He didn´t remember when was the last time he had this much fun and felt so carefree. “Pick our poison, my lady.” Loki wrapped his hand around Darcy´s shoulders, partly to stop her from squeezing him so hard.

“Tequila shots!” Darcy yelled, bouncing on her toes like excited kid. Loki knew it was not good idea. His tolerance to alcohol was desperately low, but still he pulled out couple of bills and ordered shots.

The first one was shock as always, alcohol, salt and lime hitting his taste buds. The second one he agreed with a bit of hesitance, the third and fourth he requested. Before he knew it, he danced like a pro in the middle of the dancefloor, not thinking just enjoying the sensation of not having to think at all. He moved suggestively, moving his hips, realizing how good it made his ass look. He didn´t care that around him are his co-workers and his boss. He just wanted to have fun.

From the trans woke him a hand that landed on his shoulder. He turned his head to see two blue eyes and gentle smile.

“Hello, boss. Wanna dance?” his tongue struggled a bit, from all that alcohol but Loki barely noticed that. At that moment, all he saw was Thor and all he felt was that warm hand that gently moved from his shoulder to his upper arm.

“If is that appropriate?” Thor smiled and joined him. Loki did not expect of Thor to be that good at dancing. He definitely knew how to move his body and he did it without any shame.

"You look really good tonight, Loki." said Thor, his eyes focused on Loki´s face. 

"Well thank you, mister. Darcy helped me." Loki purred twirling in front of Thor as if he wanted him to take a look.

"It suits you. It´s welcomed change from that black suit you always wear." added Thor with a smirk on his face.

They moved they bodies to the rhythm, slowly getting closer and closer until their bodies were nearly touching. They would probably touch if the song did not end, leaving them in a bit awkward silence.

“Drinks?” offered Thor pointing towards bar and Loki nodded enthusiastically. They navigated between other dancers until getting to the bar. 

Thor bought them shots of what Loki didn´t know and truly didn´t care. He snatched the little glass, turning it upside down, to get that spicy liquid quickly inside his body. One little missed his open lips and landed on his collar bone. Thor quickly moved and removed the drop with his thumb.

Two things happened at the same moment. Loki´s breath hitched as weird sensation flooded his body. It was like electricity and he was suddenly sober and very aware of Thor touching his mark. On the other side Thor lifted his eyes from now pretty visible mark on Loki´s collarbone to meet Loki´s eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your kind comments. I am really surprised that all of them are positive! I really appreciate all of them it gives me energy to write more and better (at least I hope I am getting better, slowly.)
> 
> Again huge thank you to my dear friend Caro from Tumblr.
> 
> And here it is :) Enjoy, comment.
> 
> If you want to contact me on my tumblr (pethkurayami.tumblr.com) I will happily talk to you anytime :)

The music was still loud, people were still dancing and drinking but for Loki world suddenly stopped spinning. He nearly stopped breathing, when Thor looked into his eyes. He totally ignored the shattering sound of his shot glass smashing into ground. Suddenly most eyes focused on them, scaring Loki even more.

Loki was frozen on the spot, his mind blank, just waiting for Thor to do something. To yell at him, to punch him… Anything just to end this phase of silence and staring. His body started to shake like if his body was freezing cold and his eyes stung with unshed tears.

Thor moved his hand from Loki´s collarbone towards Loki´s face and Loki panicked. The idea of Thor hitting him was too much for him. He turned quickly and ran away from everything. He heard Darcy yelling his name, but he did not stop. He just ran through the night until his legs gave out.

He fell to his knees somewhere in the park and tried to calm his frantic breathing. He let the tears flow freely, staining his face. He sobbed hard, struggling for air. He fucked it all, everything was ruined now. He will lose his job, Thor will yell at him for keeping his status for him. And that was the better option. The worse one was that Thor could force himself at Loki and if he did, there would be nothing he could do about it. Sub were still treated as a property by most and the government supported that. There had to be a proof that the dom was hurting a sub to free him from the dom´s ownership. That terrified Loki. The only thing that calmed him a bit was that maybe Thor may not be interested in him. Just maybe he could get away with only loosing his job. 

Loki froze when he heard heavy footsteps near him.

“Are you OK, littleone?” he hard deep unfamiliar voice behind him. Loki turned his head to see the stranger who loomed above him. He was huge, muscular and definitely a bit taller than him. He looked really scary, especially when you were alone with him in the dark, where nobody could hear you scream.

“Yea…Everything is okay.” Loki slowly lifted himself to standing upright and met the man´s gaze. His look was definitely not a pleasant one for Loki. He looked at him like he wanted to eat him. 

“You don´t seem okay. Let me help you.” smiled the stranger freaking Loki out even more.

“No, thank you. I am okay, just on my way home.”

“I will walk with you then. It´s not safe for little sub like you to be here all alone.” the smile formed into dangerous smirk. Loki was well aware where this was heading and he wasn´t sure how to get out of this. Clearly this dominant was one of those who didn´t listen to simple no. Arguing with him may anger him, playing innocent and shy may encourage him.

“I am ok. I live nearby. Good night.” Loki turned and quickly walked away from that guy. He heard his steps behind him, of course he would follow. “I don´t really need escort home, thank you really.”

“You look like you could use some company littleone.”

“I am far from little!” snapped Loki back and turned to look into that guys face. That guy was smiling like he was having a time of his life.

“So you have claws… I like it. Maybe you could show me in private, littleone.” the guy nearly sang that nickname, which infuriated Loki even more. 

“I don´t want your company. Get lost!” growled Loki, his hands in fists. 

“But I want yours.” stated the guy simply. “I can make you scream my name.” he mumbled and his huge and rough hand touched Loki´s cheek. There was no warmth or electricity, like when Thor touched him. Only thing he felt was disgust, fear and hatred.

Loki pushed his arm away and with loud smack he slapped the mans face.

“I said NO! Are you deaf or just an idiot?!” Loki yelled, not really thinking about the consequences. The man in front of him slowly looked at him, his face full of anger. Loki stepped back a bit, scared for his own life.  
“Wrong choice, little one.” growled the man just before his fist collided with Loki´s cheek, knocking him down on the pavement. Loki landed hard, knocking the air out of his lungs in the process and bruising his back and head badly. Everything hurt, his head was spinning and he could not focus. He heard screaming from the distance. Man and woman, yelling, but he couldn´t understand what. He noticed two new blurry figures looming over him, when he closed his eyes and everything went black.

 

xxxx

 

“He is going to be okay. His jaw is not fractured. He suffered only ugly bruising, that is all. He should wake any moment and then, if everything will be good, you can take him home to rest.” heard Loki. He felt so confused. His head hurt like if he collided with a wall, his back were stiff and that man had annoying rumbling voice that made his head throb.

“Thank you doctor Strange. We appreciate it.” he knew that voice. He would recognize Darcy´s voice in the crowd. 

“Darcy shut up, my head hurts.” mumbled Loki and covered his eyes with his hand. He felt Darcy moved next to him.

“Well hello, cupcake. You scared us. Never do that again, will ya?” Loki slowly opened his eyes, only to close them again. The light was too sharp for him yet. 

“How did I get here…?” asked Loki instead. He remembered his encounter with the unknown man, slapping him right across the face and the pain of how the fist collided with his cheekbone.

“We have found you fighting that douchebag. Thor kicked his ass and I have called an ambulance…”  
Loki sat up, regretting that immediately. His back hurt like hell, his head spun like in tornado.  
“Thor?! What? He is here???” Loki squeaked, his face full of pure terror.

“Yes, he is outside. He went after you the moment you ran away, but lost you in the dark. You may be grateful he found you, before the guy broke every bone in your body.” Darcy pointed out with a smirk on his face.

Loki was silent for a while. Darcy was right. He was incredibly lucky that Thor found him, because if he did not, he may have ended with something way worse that broken bones. He shivered at that image.   
Few minutes later the doctor, who introduced himself like doctor Stephen Strange, which was really strange indeed, did the final checkup and deemed Loki free to go.

“Drink plenty of water, if you fill nauseous call for an ambulance immediately. Otherwise you will be in a bit of pain until the bruises disappear. You may go.” Strange shook his hand and left him alone in the room.  
Loki sat there for a moment. He knew that Thor was just behind that white door and the reunion will be nothing pleasant. He feared what Thor may say, but there was nowhere to run or hide. He could only walk out of that door and face the mess he created.

He slowly picked all his belongings, buttoned all that damn buttons on that shirt and after taking deep breath he opened that damn door. Thor leaned casually on the wall, wearing neutral expression. Loki lowered his gaze, feeling like a child who stole a candy. Thor slowly moved next to him and wrapped Loki´s jacked around Loki´s shoulders.

“Ready? I have called us driver. He should be here soon.” said Thor in calm voice. Loki just nodded, not trusting his own ability to speak. Thor lead them through the corridors out of the hospital. When they got out, Loki noticed that the sun started to rise. It would be very romantic view if the atmosphere was right. But it was not. It could not be further from romantic.

After standing there in complete silence Thor sighed and spoke.

“Why did you lie to me, Loki?” he sound so hurt and disappointed and that alone tore Loki´s heart. 

“I did not lie… Not really…” whispered Loki. His voice was shaking like the rest of his body, but he had to be strong. This conversation had to happen if he wanted or not. Thor would not let it go.

“You let me believe that you are dominant, Loki. That is lying.” said Thor in unpleasant and angry tone. It made Loki feel even worse.

“I just did not correct you. I never explicitly told you that I am dom. You just believed what you wanted to believe.” argued the dark haired man defensively.

“But why, Loki. You had to expect that I will find one day… “Thor sounded lost and hurt. “Was that something that I have done? Have I made you feel insecure, like you have to hide it?” Thor took Loki´s chin and gently forced Loki to meet his eyes.

“It was not about you… It´s…. Ever since that stupid mark appeared on my body, I hated it. I wanted to take a knife and carve it out of me. I hate how you, doms, treat us, like we are some pets, that you can boss and treat like garbage. I don´t want that. I just want to be me, not brainless property of anyone.” It was hard not to look away. The longer Loki looked deep into Thor´s eyes the more of pain he saw there. Pain that Loki caused. He wanted to make it right but he didn´t know how.

“What made you feel like I would treat you like that?”

That was question Loki had no answer for. He opened his mouth to says something but no words came out.  
“Yes, exactly, Loki. You have this image of dominant, that want´s you chained in his flat, naked, waiting for him. I understand that you fear this. Did one do something like that to you?” Loki shook his head.

“No. I…I have never… You know… been in any relationship with anybody…” And Loki could bear Thor´s look any longer. He would definitely laugh at him for being such pathetic. 

“We are not all the same, Loki…I would never do anything to harm you… I like your personality, how strong and determined you are. And there are dozens of others who would cherish you like the finest diamond.”  
“Nobody would want a submissive who does not behave like one, Thor. You just say those things to make me feel better. And it´s not working.” Snapped Loki a bit annoyed. 

“I would want you…” 

Loki´s heart skipped a beat. He raised his head to meet Thor´s eyes again, disbelief written all over his pale face. But Thor was kindly smiling, sun lighting his face in shades of gold. 

“But…why?” whispered Loki. It was hard to believe that somebody like Thor would truly be interested in him. He was broken after all, weird anomaly in sub spectrum. Nobody wanted a defected goods. And yet Thor stood there, all sincere, waiting for Loki to say something. 

“ I told you. I think you are interesting, funny, witty. I love how you frown when you focus on something or how you laugh. I am enchanted by your smile…” whispered Thor, slowly bending closer. “You are beautiful, sexy and to die for…” suddenly he was inches away from Loki. But he did not feel scared or cornered. His heart beat fast but he did not want to run away. He wanted to stay there, near Thor and just let go… 

“You are everything I ever wanted.”

And then Thor´s lips met Loki´s in gentle kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you so much for your kind comments. I really appreciate it.  
> Here is another part of my fic. Enjoy and don´t forget to feedback :3

The kiss itself was a short one, just peck on the lips really, but for Loki it felt like eternity in Eden. He felt so calm and excited at the same tame. He felt loved and cared for. He felt so dumb for not throwing himself at Thor the second they´ve met, just so he could experience it before. All that emotions were circling in his veins, making him feel alive.

When Thor pulled away, one lonely tear escaped Loki´s eye and Thor brushed it away with his thumb.

“Don´t cry. Is anything wrong?” whispered Thor, gently petting Loki´s cheek. Loki nuzzled into it and closed his eyes.   
“No…” whispered Loki back smiling a little. “I just… Didn´t expect that. I expected you to kick me out of your company or…or…” Loki´s breath hitched. How could he even think that Thor would force him to do something he didn´t want. Thor was always so gentle and kind to him. 

“Loki say one word and I will let you go. One word and we can go back to be just cowokers. Say it and I will never touch you again.”

“But I don´t want to…” mumbled Loki still nuzzling Thor´s head like a cat which wants back scratching. Thor smiled.  
“You really are a kitten, aren´t you?” Loki hummed in agreement, not sure what Thor said. He never thought that being touched could feel so good and he never wanted it to stop. Thor´s hand was warm on his cheek, calming him.

“Okay, kitten. Let´s get you to bed. You like you will fall asleep here.” Thor chuckled and pushed Loki towards car, which arrived moments earlier. Loki fell asleep the second he laid his head on Thor´s shoulder.

xxxxx

Loki slowly opened his eyes. He was in huge bed that was definitely not his. The sheets were had fresh scent of mint and wood and were soft on his skin. The room was full of warm light, walls painted white. He turned on his side to look around himself. He was in Thor´s bedroom, alone. On the nightstand was a picture of him, Odin and blonde lady, probably Thor´s mother. Loki slowly sat on the bed, his head still spinning and aching a bit. His whole body hurt and he fell the swelling of his cheek. He noticed the mirror hanging on the wall and carefully moved towards it.

Well he definitely wasn´t the fairest of them all, far from it. His whole left cheek was basically huge ugly bruise which made his eye involuntary squint. Loki looked away and noticed a soft music playing somewhere in the apartment. He opened the door to the long corridor. At the end of it was a room with partially opened door and the music. The closer he walked the more he heard Thor humming with that song.

He entered quietly and he found Thor, in front of the stove, cooking something, that smelled delicious, and humming to the tune. Thor noticed him a few seconds later and smiled widely.

“Good afternoon. How are you feeling?” Thor let go of the spatula and quickly waltzed towards Loki, taking his hands into his.

“Great actually.” Loki tried to smile only to squint in pain.

“Strange said it will be tender for few days. Here, sit down, I will bring you lunch.”

“You don´t have to… I will go…” Thor stopped in the middle of pulling two plates out of the cupboard. He looked at the sub with puzzled expression.

“You don´t want to stay?” asked Thor, putting the plates on the counter.

“I…I don´t want to overstay my welcome? I have already caused you enough trouble…” Loki bit his lip, suddenly feeling nervous. The truth was he did not know how to behave now. This was so new and unknown territory.

“Loki, I thought…. Well don´t get me wrong, but I thought that you agreed to be with me… “said Thor, sounding hurt and looking like a kicked puppy…again.

“I did… “nodded Loki. Thor visibly calmed and smiled a bit.

“So that means, you can´t overstay your welcome. And that means, even if we kind of agreed on your freedom, that I may boss you sometimes. And now I, as your responsible dom, say you need to eat something. So sit in that chair, be good and you might get a cookie.” Thor laughed. 

In any other situation Loki would start to yell that he was no pet, that could earn tidbits for being good and obedient, but there was something about the way Thor put it, that didn´t infuriate him. He sat at the offered chair and waited, following Thor´s movement with his eyes.

After few minutes Thor put in front of him a pasta with pesto sauce and fresh orange juice. He sat next to him with his own plate and they ate in silence.

“it was really good.” said Loki after finishing his portion and putting the plate in the dishwasher. Thor did the same a couple moments later.

“I think it´s time to talk.” Loki frowned.

“About?”

“About our relationship, Loki. And don´t frown. It´s not going to hurt. Just talking.” Thor gently grabbed Loki´s hand and lead him to the living room with huge TV and comfy looking sofa. On the table laid few papers at which Loki winced. On one of them was written in huge black letters word Contract.

“Why is this here?” asked Loki immediately poking his finger into the paper, like he expected it to move and bite him.  
“I know you have never had any relationship, but you know that it requires a contract between us, don´t you?” 

“Yea but… I thought it´s too early for that…” Loki squirmed a bit. He didn´t want to talk about it. Signing a contract was like signing away his soul and body to someone and he knew what all had to be put there. He didn´t want to talk about intimacy and all that things, hell how could he talk about it when he had literally no idea what did he like?

Sex was always something he tried to ignore, his cheeks flushing just at the sole idea of getting naked in front of someone who wasn´t doctor. And now he should write all his desires and fears on a sheet of paper, sign it down and let the government know. Well he was pretty sure that nobody, maybe except Thor, cared about his kinks, but you get the point.  
“Let me put it this way. I know that you value your freedom but the society we live in will treat you like you are in relationship with me only if we sign the paper in front of you. If we won´t sign it and something would have happened to you I will have no way of protecting you or even getting to you. What happened tonight is great example. I have attacked the guy, Loki. For you. Yes, he harassed you, but it was his right according to the law, because you are not claimed.” Thor looked at Loki with that deep blue eyes full of love.

“I know but… It´s just feels so quick. I… I am scared that, don’t get me wrong, that I might get stuck with you…We don´t know each other, I may be too much for you, or too little. And this feels like huge commitment, Thor.” Loki had to look away. He was embarrassed for being so scared and emotional and for feeling those things. Thor only hugged him and gently stroked his hair.

“You have nothing to worry about, Loki. If you want we can give us some period of time, let´s say a week, which we spend together and then you may decide if you want to be with me or not… But I would be calmer if you would sign this. I told you that I would never do anything to hurt you, Loki. If you decide to be with me and one day you want to end it, the only thing you need to do is just to say it and I will let you go. Yes, it will hurt me but I will not stop you.

“I don´t even know what to write there… You know that I have never…. you know…” and Loki´s cheek turned crimson.   
“You look lovely, when you are blushing.” Thor smiled and Loki pushed him away, suddenly grumpy.

“Stop making fun of me!” whined Loki pouting which made Thor laugh even more.

“Gosh you are so cute.” Thor pulled Loki even closer, so he was nearly in his lap and kissed his lips. “But I like more when you are smiling.” whispered Thor and kissed Loki again.

“Do it again and I might smile.” purred Loki chasing Thor´s lips with his.

But Thor pulled away. “We need to decide, Loki.”

“I told you, I don’t know what to write there…” whined Loki frustrated. How can one go from Eden to Hell in 0.2 second was a mystery for him.

“We can leave it blank and add things to that after we actually try something. How about that?”

“So, what we need to put there now?” cuddled Loki to him in desperate attempt to lure Thor into forgetting about it.

“Just some basic rules, which I already put there, your safe word and that´s about it…” That perked Loki´s interest.

“What rules?” Loki snatched the paper from Thor´s hand, reading quickly. He half expected to find something humiliating there, but what he saw warmed his heart. The list was pretty short: eat healthy, enough sleep, fidelity, be honest and sincere, always inform about his whereabouts. That was it. Nothing about listening to orders. Nothing about being pet. He smiled.

“And, what if I screw things up?” asked Loki. He knew very well about the punishments and how harsh they can be, depending on how huge misstep it was.

“Yes, they are on the other page. I think suitable for you would be time out or writing lines and if you do something really bad than I think grounding you will be the best option since you value your freedom so much.”

“So no hitting?” Huge weight was suddenly lifted from Loki´s shoulders. Yes, being the prospect of being grounded like a kid was nothing pleasant but that was the point. He could live with that.

“I may smack your pretty ass from time to time…” Thor winked and grabbed a pen. “So? Will you sign?” he offered the pen with a smile. Loki hesitated a bit. It was so huge step for him and even if Thor promised that he will let him go if Loki wanted, he may change his mind. He had to decide if he will trust Thor or not…

Loki grabbed the pen, inhaled deeply and signed… Now he was Thor´s.

“Can I have the cookie now?”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again thank you so much for your comments. I am so happy so many people seem to enjoy this fic.  
> PS: I tried to limit the ... ;)

Loki left Thor´s huge apartment hour later, heading home. And for those who wonder, yes, he did get his cookie. It was chocolate one with chocolate chips. Thor insisted on Loki taking the TAXI so his travel took half the time than if he took the bus.

Loki entered his apartment and look around himself. It suddenly felt weird to be here. Yes, it was his flat, with his things but it felt weirdly empty and cold. He threw his keys into a bowl and made his way to the bathroom. He desperately wanted to shower and peel off that dirty clothes which smelled of the bar.

An hour late he emerged from the hot shower, wearing only his beloved fluffy bathrobe. He sat at his bed, frowning. He never realized how hard his own bed really was, the beddings scratchy and unwelcoming. Thor´s bed was huge, comfy and he missed it immediately. Maybe he should buy one of those things you put over your own mattress to make it softer

With that in mind he grabbed his laptop. He had few unanswered emails which he took care of. He opened the browser to search for the mattress thingy but something made him stop. On left side of the site he had news, but behind all that politics, weather and death was article that interested him.

´How to be a good submissive´ bold letters stated. Loki stared for a second. The truth was he was in desperate need of a guidance or help. He had no idea what to do with Thor being his dominant. Yes, he remembered something from school but that was not helpful at all. But on the other hand, could any article help him? Those things were usually written from the table without any interest about the facts. Loki clicked on that link, which took him to a page, with horrible pastel colors.

 

_**Tip number one: Never look into your dominant´s eyes unless he asks you to**  
The dominants crave submission and this is one of the way to provide that. If you look directly into your dom´s eyes, you show him, that you see yourself as an equal you are not supposed to be. Especially in the company of his friends and other dominants, you are supposed to resemble the best sub and not shame him with wrong behavior. _

 

Loki frowned. This article was clearly written by someone who saw dominants superior. Well that was the official propaganda and statement of the government, but still there were people who leaned towards more modern ways. They wanted for both parts to be equal, have equal rights and punish the rapists of unclaimed submissives.

 

_**Tip number two: Wear your collar with pride**  
Your collar is not only a sign for others, that you are off the market, but also clear indicator of the dominant´s ownership. Dom´s love to show their possession with pride and hiding your collar is generally frowned upon. _

 

He sighed. He knew he was supposed to get collar he won´t be allowed to take off often and he dreaded that. Loki was very private and if he could he would share the news about his life only with Thor´s family and closest friend. But that was not an option. Dom would choose how to mark his territory. Some even required their subs to get a tattoo, but most opted for collars, some more subtle for necklaces. If Thor would choose a collar, he would not be able to hide it, forced to let everybody know.  
He closed the laptop, suddenly feeling extremely tired and went to sleep.

 

xxxx

 

At Monday Loki arrived at work pretty early to work, but he found Thor already sitting in his chair, behind the table. He smiled.

“Good morning.” for some reason he decided to stand outside Thor´s office.

“Good morning!” Thor smiled like a sunshine, jumped from his chair. “Don´t just stand over there, come here. I missed you.” he stretched his hand towards Loki, waiting until the dark-haired man moved close enough to grab his hand. Thor pulled him into his embrace and gently kissed Loki´s lips. “How are you? How is your cheek?” Thor stepped a bit back to closely inspect Loki´s face. Loki held his gaze on Thor´s lips or lower same as the article suggested.

“I am great, it heals properly. I will be just a bit green for some time.” Loki smirked at that thought. When he looked in the mirror that morning he saw ugly shades of green and purple cowering his cheek. Noting pleasant to look at.

“And does it hurt? If your head hurts from it, you can take time off, how much you need.” Thor´s thumb drew circles on Loki´s cheek. He looked so concerned.

“I am ok. Don´t give me any special treatment just because I signed the paper.” answered Loki nuzzling Thor´s hand. He was getting addicted to his touches, always so gentle and warm. Thor kissed his forehead, smile never leaving his face.

“I want to give you special treatment. I want to spoil you rotten, carry you in my hands so your feet will never touch the ground. Like a prince.” Thor moved one strand of hair behind Loki´s ear. “Give me a kiss.” It was soft order, but still it made Loki shiver a bit. He smiled and gently pecked Thor´s lips in playful manner.

“Like this?” he whispered, teasing the dom.

“Not what I had in mind.” answered Thor, his hand moving on Loki´s hip and squeezing gently.

“No? What you had in mind then?” asked Loki, wrapping his right hand around Thor´s neck, pulling him close.

“You, mostly. And with less clothes.” confessed Thor with a smirk. Loki´s cheeks turned bright red, from just thinking about what Thor said. He thought about Loki, naked, doing thing probably. Things Loki had no idea how to do. That was why 27 years old virgins were so damn rare. But Thor made all the worries go away with one action. He closed the distance between them and kissed Loki. But not like he did before. He gently nibbled on his lower lip and then he swiped his tongue across it. Loki made a sound that could be called a soft moan and slightly parted his lips. Thor took that as invitation to deepen the kiss. 

After a while Thor pulled away. Loki´s head was spinning, his body buzzing excitement and need. He never felt that kind of want. He wanted to jump at Thor and never stop kissing, touching. He slowly opened his eyes to meet Thor´s for a second. Then he remembered the article and looked away.

“What´s wrong?” Thor frowned. “Was it too much too soon? You should push me away.”

“No. Everything is amazing. Why?” 

“You refuse to meet my eyes this morning. Is something bothering you?” Loki froze and frowned. 

“I am okay. I just… I wanted to please you.” answered Loki simply, his eyes focused on Thor´s shirt collar.

“Please me? How was avoiding my eyes supposed to please me?” Thor gently grabbed Loki´s chin and lifted his head a bit to force Loki to finally look into his eyes.

“I have read an article, where they said that submissive should never meet dominant´s eyes unless asked. They said that it´s not respectful and stuff.” Thor was silent for a moment, which made Loki nervous, but then Thor started laughing.

“Loki, Loki. Don´t read those articles. You are perfect. And I love to look into your eyes. You don´t need any help from the internet. I told you, I like you the way you are. Now. Would you consider bringing me a coffee?” 

Loki nodded, feeling a bit ashamed for the whole situation. He turned on his heel to make his way towards the coffee maker.

He came back a while later, cup in one hand, mail in other. Loki put the cup on the table and browsed through the envelopes and packages.

“There are few things for you in the mail, Thor. Five letters and one package.” Loki set the named items on the table in front of Thor and wanted to leave when Thor stopped him.

“Wait. The package is actually for you.” said Thor with huge smile. “Open it.”

“You bought me a gift?” Loki studied the box and slowly unwrapped it. Under the cardboard was a light blue box, with a Tiffany & Co. Loki stared for a second. “A jewelery?”

“Hurry, open it!” Thor was like a giddy child waiting for a present. Loki slowly opened the box, not to ruin it. Inside it was a bracelet. The bracelet* in silver color was made of curved links and one ID plate. On that place were engraved two letters – L&T.

Loki´s breath hitched when he finally realized what it really was. Yes of course it was bracelet, but also it was a symbol of their relationship and union. This was his version of a collar. And it was beautiful.  
Loki didn´t realize he had tears in his eyes until Thor spoke. “Are you alright? Don´t you like it?” Thor stood up and put his hand on Loki´s cheek. 

“It´s beautiful.” whispered Loki and threw his arms around Thor´s neck, kissing him deeply. He felt so happy. “Will you put it on?” he pulled away and afforded Thor his left hand for him to clasp the bracelet on.  
“It suits you.” said Thor inspecting the piece of metal carefully. “Is the size fine? Not too tight?”

Loki shook his head. “It´s perfect. But how did you get it so fast? I have signed at Saturday.” 

Thor smirked “Throw enough money at a problem and it will go away.” offered Thor as an explanation. 

 

Loki sat at his table, answering emails when he heard couple of high heels, which stopped at his table. He smiled. Darcy had always problem walking in heels without making more noise than necessary. She had problems with balance and judgment when it came to choosing the height of a heel. He opened the drawer and pulled out one granola bar, silently offering her the snack. She snatched it.

“Wait,” she said and grabbed is hand.

“What?” then he realized. Darcy was studying his new accessory- the bracelet. He inhaled to say something, but he didn´t know what. How he was supposed to say his best friend that about 35 hours earlier he signed his first ever contract with none other than his boss.

“Loki is that what I think it is?” she looked him deep into his eyes that he felt like she sees into his soul.  
“Uhm… A bracelet?” he smiled innocently, leaning into his chair to get away for him. Maybe if he leaned enough he would actually disappear?

“Don´t play dumb! That is a claiming bracelet! Engraved with your initial!” If she wasn´t hissing she would screaming from atop her lungs. Loki nervously smiled.

“How? When?! Talk already or I will mark your butt with my new heels.”

“They are nice?” offered Loki.

“Don´t you dare to change the subject.” she grabbed him by the tie pulling him uncomfortably close. “So?”

“After you left the hospital. We kissed, I fell asleep in a car, woke up in his bed and he offered a contract. There, happy?”

“With you? No. For you? Yes.” Darcy finally let go of his tie and bit into the granola bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Loki´s bracelet - [ here ](http://www.tiffany.com/jewelry/bracelets/id-bracelet-14311483?fromGrid=1&origin=browse&trackpdp=bg&fromcid=288161&trackgridpos=20)
> 
> My [Tumblr](http://pethkurayami.tumblr.com/)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your support and kind comments. It gives me reason to continue this :3

Darcy left couple minutes ago when Loki saw him coming. He stood up immediately and blocked his way to Thor´s office.

“Hello, Loki. Is your boss there?” Tony move his face muscled in something that somebody may mistake as a smile.

“He is, but not for you, Stark. He is busy.” Loki folded his hands on his chest to look more threatening. He hated dealing with Tony Stark. That guy was so full of himself Loki was sure that he shitted his own miniatures. Tony always expected for people around him to treat him like a demigod or royalty only because he was moving force in this company. Without him and his ideas there would be nothing to sell.  
“He can spare some of his precious time on me, darling. Now move that perky butt and let me in, or should I help you?” grinned Tony.

“Touch me and I will kick you in your precious nuts. And nobody will be able to convict me from anything since it will be public service.” snapped Loki really annoyed. Stark was not gay, not bi. He just fucked anything that moved and was willing to spread it´s legs. 

“You would benefit from somebody who could tame you a bit, sweet cheeks. Maybe we could have a session in proper behavior after hours.” Tony moved a step closer to Loki. Loki frowned and lifted his left hand, his new bracelet visible.

“I think my dom would not agree with that, mister Stark.” growled Loki. He really wanted to do something to that man. He was head smaller and annoying like those small dogs who always attack your ankles. 

“Oh some poor soul finally claimed you? I am sure he won´t mind sharing since I would help him with your temper.” Tony grabbed Loki gently but firmly by his elbow and without any problem moved him to the side. For how small he was he was pretty strong. Tony smiled and patted Loki´s butt. On the other side Loki saw red. He was pissed that Stark was so rude to touch him especially on his lower body. He lifted his hand to smack his face but firm fingers tangled around his wrist, stopping him. Loki turned to see Thor standing behind him, looking a bit amused.

“That is not very nice to touch someone´s else submissive especially when said sub is not fond of you, Tony.” he gave Tony a stern look and let go of Loki´s hand.

“I doubt his dom would mind. And he will never know so what´s the problem?” smirked Tony full of confidence.

“He already knows and you may be happy that you are my friend because otherwise you would lose some teeth.” Thor smiled at him, but the threat in his voice was clear. Loki smiled in satisfaction when he saw how pale Stark looked.

“You got yourself a sub? Him?!” Starks eyes moved between the two, having a hard time believing the news. “That means party!”

“No Tony, no party.”

“I am not asking, I am telling. Friday, at my place. Bring him and a bottle of whiskey.” With that Tony turned on his heel, totally oblivious that this was not the reason he stormed here, and left. Loki looked after him for a while.

“Do I have to really go there?” asked Loki and moved his focus on Thor.

“You don´t have to, but it would make me happy?” afforded Thor with a smile and peck on his cheek.  
“Fine, but if he touches me again I will stomp him into the ground like an insect.” grumbled Loki grumpily, then he yelped when Thor´s hand wrapped around his middle and pulled him inside his office. He heard the lock clicking and he was pushed against the wall next to them.

“Thor, what are you doing?” Loki´s voice hitched. His heart was beating fast, so fast he heard it in his ears. Thor smiled and took Loki´s chin into his hand.

“You are grumpy so you need distraction.” he smiled and leaned closer, his lips barely touching Loki´s.  
“Also, he touched you. And I hate the thought of that. I am kind of possessive.” whispered Thor nuzzling Loki´s lips.

“Must be a dom thing.” said Loki and tried to follow Thor to finally kiss him. But Thor only pushed him back at the wall. Loki whined, he was not used to waiting and teasing so he grew impatient and rest-less in seconds. 

Thor just smiled and lightly pecked him on his lips. “You are impatient.” Thor´s other hand moved slowly from Loki´s shoulder to torso and settled on his hip. Loki lifted his hands to rest them on Thor´s broad shoulders. With his hands, the shirt also moved up, exposing little of his skin on his belly. Thor moved his hand a little higher so his thumb glided over exposed skin. Loki´s eyelids fluttered before he closed his eyes completely. Even that small touch made things to his body awakening the need he never knew was there. Then Thor finally kissed him, hungrily and deeply. Loki closed the distance between their bodies, pushing himself on Thor, kissing him back.

Thor´s whole palm now touched Loki´s naked hip, hot and making Loki shiver. If Loki wasn´t holding on Thor he would definitely fall on the floor because his knees were so wobbly not able to fully support his weight. Thor´s other hand sneaked his way into Loki´s hair and gently pulled. Loki moaned baring his neck to Thor in the process. Thor took that chance in mere seconds, kissing his way down to the collar of Loki´s shirt and back up to end his trail with gentle kiss on Loki´s lips.

“No more grumpy?” he smiled pulling away. Loki was not able to coherently answer so he only nodded calming slowly. He was so amazed what few touches could do to his body. He still felt the buzzing inside his veins. He craved more, way more and he could have it. Only thing he needed to do was to ask.

“Good. But before you head out groom yourself a bit. It´s pretty visible that you were enjoying yourself.” Thor chuckled a bit which earned him a push from Loki.

“And who´s fault is that? Hm?” Loki pushed his shirt back under the hem of his pants and pushed his hair back, smiling.

“Ultimately you. It´s hard to keep hands to myself when you look so hot in that suit. Well you look ravishing in literally everything, but you get my point.” Thor shrugged and sat behind his table, goofy smile on his face. “Also, I wanted to ask you, would you like to spend the night? Or couple of them?”

“Like when?” 

“Tomorrow night? I would love to have you there as soon as possible, but I guess you will need some things to make yourself comfortable. But no pressure…”

“Well if you miss me so much I could grab couple of things after work and turn up that your place after?” Thor´s eyes shone like two stars, full of excitement.

“I will cook us something delicious then.”

 

xxxxx

 

Loki hesitated, his hand stopped midway from the doorbell. He was excited to spend couple of nights with Thor but he was not sure what to expect. Thor was kind but also healthy man with healthy sex drive. But Loki was virgin with little knowledge. Yes, he knew how people had sex, he was not that stupid but he was not educated in the other activities one could generally call foreplay. He tried to google something on his way here only to close that page down feeling embarrassed. In the morning Loki was sure he had time to find about these things but now he was not so sure. What if Thor expects him to do stuff today? Will he be able to bit the bullet and not panic? He was sure that if he said Thor to stop he would but could Loki deny him? 

The dilemma solved itself – Thor opened the door for him.

“You are standing there for at least five minutes, Loki. What´s wrong?” Thor moved a little to let Loki enter. The dark-haired man put his travel bag aside and bit his lip.

“My mind was just occupied. I zoned out.” answered Loki, looking down at his shoelaces. For your information, they were black like the rest of his dress shoes, so nothing interesting.

“Yea I could hear you thinking through the door. What troubles you?”

“Nothing.” He was scared to talk about it so he lied like he always did to run from problems in his head.  
“Loki, honesty, remember?” said Thor calmly but it still made Loki shiver. He messed up already. He had like three rules and he just broke one.

“Sorry. I just find it really hard to talk about.”

“I have figured that.”

Loki inhaled deeply. He had two choices, one of them was to lie but that was not a good one. Thor would find out eventually and god knows what would come afterwards. The second option was to simply tell him, but he had hard time forcing his body to do that.

“Tell me Loki, without you doing that I can´t help you.” Thor took Loki´s hand and entangled their fingers. Loki inhaled deeply gathering all his inner strength.

“It´s about sex.” he blurted out.

“What about it? We are not there yet.” said Thor confused.

“I fear it. Well not the sex itself but not being good enough for you.” Loki finally look into Thor´s eyes, but he found only love and kindness there.

“You worry too much about everything, Loki. If I wanted trained sub I would get one. But I wanted you, with all your inexperience and flaws. Sex is always different because the bodies are, so you keep learning. You will learn and it´s going to be fun for both of us. Don´t worry about it, like I said we are not even near that particular activity yet. We have so many cuddling session ahead of us and after them we may try something like sex. But for now, just cuddling. Come the dinner is ready.”

Loki smiled shyly and followed Thor into the dining area. On the table was prepared bottle of wine and two plates with fantastically smelling food.

“What are we having?” Loki sat and smelled the dish.

“Swedish meatballs, my mom´s recipe.” Thor smiled proudly, pouring wine.

“It smells delicious. How is Odin anyway?” They started to ear, Loki making almost obscene sound the moment he put part of the meatball into his mouth. “This is delicious!”

“Thank you,” smiled Thor, watching his movements. “Dad is fine, enjoying his forced retirement. They want to meet you.”

Loki coughed as the food got stuck in his throat. “What? You told them?”

“Of course, I told them. I take this seriously. You haven´t informed your family?”

“I have nobody to tell except maybe Darcy and she found out by herself.” answered Loki dryly. He never liked to talk about his nonexistent family.

“You don´t have family?” frowned Thor putting down the glass of wine.

“I do, at least I think they are still alive, but we are not in contact. They pretty much disowned me the moment I got into high school. Since then I take care of myself.” shrugged Loki like it was not big deal, but deep down it still hurt, after all these years. It hurt back then when they told him to never come back, giving him envelope with couple of dollars to let him start, leaving their firstborn behind. He was just a kid back then.

“I am sorry. Uhm… My mom is excited and dad amused. He likes you, you know.”

“Well I am incredibly charming, especially when I yelled at him for spilling his cappuccino into his laptop.” 

“Well he is fond of you. We should visit soon. Now eat, it´s getting cold.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this is somewhat between chapter aka a bit of rest for Loki. But more problems are going to appear in the future chapters :)  
> Again thank you so much for your comments.

After the dinner and small talk over the rest of the wine both men prepared for the night. Having two bathroom apartment showed as extremely handy sparing them from awkward conversation about who will shower first. 

Loki was amazed how luxurious the smaller bathroom was. The shower had great pressure, relaxing his back muscles. He emerged about twenty minutes later, hair in a bun wearing his bathrobe over pajamas. Loki opened the door to the master bedroom to find Thor sitting on the bed, reading something on his tablet. Thor wore only pants, leaving his torso bare and free to adore.

Loki could not tear his gaze away from all those muscles. He knew that Thor was very well build but seeing that in person was whole other story. Loki was never able to build such a muscle mass, leaving him lean with body of a runner. Well not these days. He noticed that his abdomen got a bit soft after snacking with Darcy on muffins and cookies and not having time to run as he always did. He felt a bit ashamed and was suddenly glad he was always so cold, so he had an excuse not to strip his oversized sleeping shirt.

Thor lifted his gaze from the tabled and put it on the nightstand. “Are you coming to bed or are you going to stand there and stare the whole night?” Thor smiled lifting the duvet for Loki to join him.

“Sorry. It´s hard not to stare.” Loki took of the bathrobe, throwing it over chair and joined Thor in bed. “But beware. I suffer from cold feet.”

“I will warm you, don´t worry. You know that you are allowed to touch me, do you?” Thor smiled pulling Loki closer.

“Yea, but it´s weird to do that.” confessed Loki. “I don´t want to invade your personal space.”

“I do that to you pretty often so you can do that too.”

“So if I ask for kiss now, you will grant me my wish?” whispered Loki with a just a bit of mischief in his eyes. He wrapped his arm around Thor´s neck and pulled him closer.

“Only if I get one back in exchange.” Thor closed the distance and started to kiss Loki´s lips. The kissing slowly morphed into more heated and desperate. They pulled apart gasping for air.

 

xxxx

 

Loki spent the rest of the work week at Thor´s and he got incredibly used to waking next to him, warm and feeling happy. His good mood was ruined the moment he entered the company building on Friday. People were whispering excitedly, but then when he got nearer they suddenly stopped and have him weird looks.   
He looked inside the mirror to see If anything was out of order, but he looked normal. Slightly less annoyed but normal.

The answer to the question why were people behaving so weirdly was answered the moment he stepped on his floor and found Tony Stark talking to half a dozen woman from various departments of the company. 

“Here he is. If you don´t believe me, you can ask him yourself, ladies.” Tony pointed at Loki with smug smile. Two women, Loki didn´t even know immediately moved to him, each grabbed one of his elbows and pulled him to the rest of the group. 

“So is that true?” asked one.

“No it´s not, he doesn´t have a collar.” chirped another.

“Maybe it´s hidden somewhere so we can´t see.” pointed third one pointing her finger below Loki´s waist.  
“Wait… what are you talking about? What did he tell you???” Loki finally freed himself from the grasps of the women feeling confused and violated.

“Tony here said that Thor claimed you. The whole building is buzzing about it.”

Loki frowned and looked at Tony. He obviously was having a great time causing this mess. It was not like Loki wanted to hide his relationship with Thor but it was nobody´s business. It was private thing and Tony had no right to share it with people.

“They saw me mailing invitation to todays party.” shrugged Tony like nothing happened.

Loki groaned. Of course he would make it look like innocent mistake but that didn´t make Loki want to punch him any less. 

“How is Thor in bed? He looks like somebody with lots of stamina.” asked tiny blonde in blue mini skirt. Loki turned crimson. The question itself was incredibly personal especially from total stranger and he didn´t have answer.

“Ladies, leave him. We kept him long enough. If he arrives late he may earn spanking, which I know Thor is huge fan of, and we don´t want poor Loki here to suffer, do we?” Tony smirked and threw his hands around waits of two girls closest to him.

Loki, red in face, turned on his heel and stormed out of the room heading towards his office. He fell in his chair with relieved sigh.

“Why are you so red? You ran here or what?” asked Thor, sticking his head in Loki´s office to check on him.  
“Tony basically told everybody in this building about us. So, they stopped me on my way here and asked me questions.” whined Loki, hiding his face behind his hands. He heard movement and then he felt Thor´s hands pulling his own off his face.

“What kind of questions did they ask? Pray tell.” Thor smiled and gently massaged Loki´s palms, calming him instantly.

“They wanted to know how are you in bed.” answered Loki, trying to focus on talking and not Thor´s touches. “Which made me incredibly embarrassed.” Thor laughed.

“I guess I have broken few hearts when I chose you. Take it this way, if you stay with me you will be the only person in this whole building who will know how good lover I am.”

That comment certainly didn´t help keeping the blood out of Loki´s cheeks. He cleared his throat to mask his distress a bit.

“Well Tony seems to know a lot about that actually.” That made Thor stop laughing. He sat on the edge of Loki´s table and frowned.

“What are you talking about? I have never had anything with Tony if you ask me that.”

“I am not… He just said something about you liking spanking.” Loki grabbed a pen to fiddle with feeling nervous. He was not sure how to feel about spankings. As a kid, he was spanked a lot for misbehaving and it hurt but he had feeling that the spankings Tony spoke about were something else. But Thor started laughing again.

“What? Why are you laughing? This is serious!” annoyed he poked Thor with the pen into his bicep.

“It actually is. You know Tony and I are friends for a long time and we had a party when we were at college.

We got drunk and he brought few younger ladies over to have some fun and one asked me to spank her. Next day she told everybody how good I am at spanking and since then it is kind of joke between us.” Thor stood up. “Anything else about my sexual history troubling that pretty head of yours?” he asked and planted a kiss on Loki´s forehead. “Don´t be grumpy. You know what happens when you are.”

“You know that actually makes me want to be grumpy.” mumbled Loki turning on his laptop.

“Just say a word and I will push you against any wall you like.”

“Next time. I have actually a work to do and you want to leave early for that stupid party so you should start doing something. Soosh.”

 

xxxx

 

Thor waited for Loki outside in taxi a bit after 7 pm. Loki emerged seconds later in jeans and tight fitting white shit. He sat next to Thor on the back seat and the driver started the vehicle.

“You look like an angel.” whispered Thor and kissed Loki instead of saying any greeting.

“Thanks.” Loki smiled into the kiss. “How long we have to stay there before I can cuddle with you in your bed?” he asked and shifted closer to cuddle with Thor. He was not in a partying mood. All he wanted was to take long bath, have a glass of red wine and cuddle with Thor, maybe kissing him for a while later. 

“Not sure. Two hours at least. I haven´t seen them for quite some time.” answered Thor and played with Loki´s hair enjoying the quiet ride.

“So they are all your friends? Hey, are you really braiding my hair?”

“I sometimes miss mine. I had really long blonde hair for the whole college, cutting it all off after graduation. Yes, they are my friends from college, we were really close so try to have open mind about them.” Loki smacked Thor´s hand away.

“Stop it, they will curl and I will look like poodle.” 

“You would make exceptionally cute poodle, darling.” Thor pulled his hands to himself looking out of the window. “We are nearly there. Brace yourself.”

They stopped in front of huge building with neon letters creating name “Stark”. Loki winced.  
“His ego is huge. Is he compensating something?” sneered Loki following Thor to the main entrance.  
“I have never studied contents of his pants and I hope I never will.”

Thor entered the elevator and pressed number 9. Loki grabbed his hand feeling suddenly anxious. “It´s going to be alright.” encouraged Thor just before the door opened to room full of people.

Loki swallowed and entered the room, people looking at them. In the room were mostly men, except two women. They all smiled when they saw Thor and moved to greet him. They formed a group around Thor and Loki stepped aside to give them space. Great two minutes into the party and he already felt out of place.

He heard Thor´s voice to laugh and ask people how they were, about their work and private lives. Loki leaned on the wall and chewed on his lip until he heard his name called.

“Hey, Loki. Come here, I want to introduce you.” Thor stood there with arm outstretched towards Loki like a gentleman asking lady for dance. Loki smiled and took his hand.   
“Guys, this is my sub, Loki.” Loki waved his hand, charming smile on his face. “Loki, you know Tony, this is Steve Rogers, he is a lawyer” Thor pointed on tall blonde man with gentle smile.   
“This is Bruce Banner, he is genius physician working for the government.” smaller man with grey streaks in his hair smiled. “This is James Barnes, but we call him Bucky. He worked for military and now is bodyguard.” Named guy just nodded. “This lovely lady is Natasha Romanoff, currently on maternity leave.” Red haired lady smiled and shook Loki´s hand. “And last but certainly not least is lovely Virginia Potts called Pepper. She is Tony´s secretary slash voice of reason.” 

“Slash partner, currently.” blonde woman added with smile. “We are on and off ever since college.” 

“You have to be brave woman, miss Potts.” smirked Loki.

“Okay now, when we know each other, who wants drinks?!” yelled Tony from behind his huge and overflowing bar. 

The party could begin.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am truly a drama queen.
> 
> Thank you for your comments. I love to read them <3

Loki seated himself on spacious sofa next to Thor, holding juice with vodka in his hand. The conversation flowed but nobody talked to him. Occasionally Pepper or Steve asked him something which required one word answer. He was left out and he was fine with it. He sipped the drink and pulled out his phone to kill time. Thor hugged him around his shoulders but haven´t even look at him. After a while scrolling down through social media was not entertaining. He looked at the clock frowned. They were already there for an hour and Thor with his friends started to get drunk. Thor laughed about something Bucky said and Natasha made her way towards the stereo and started to play some dance music dancing to it.

Nat moved towards them and playfully swung her hips to the beat, earning encouraging shouts from the rest of the group. Tony poured them couple of shots of vodka and they disappeared in mere seconds. All eyes were focused on Nat, who laughed and threw her hair back. Loki saw Thor swallow three more shots before the song ended. Then he turned to him with huge grin on his face.

“Dance for us.” said Thor and Loki froze.

“No.” he shook his head.

“Come on, you look great when you swing that hips of yours. Dance for us, Loki.” Thor nudged him to move from the sofa.

“I don´t want to dance, Thor.” Loki registered other voices that told him to dance but he ignored them all. His gaze was locked with Thor´s.

“But I want you to dance.” frowned Thor and stood up. “Dance.” he grabbed Loki by his elbow and pulled him up with such a force that Loki already knew there will be a bruise. Loki was not sure what to do. For the first time, he felt scared of Thor. He never ordered him around so directly, it was always soft commands masked as suggestions. One part of Loki wanted to listen and do what his dom was saying but the other felt betrayed.

“But I don´t want to dance…” Loki whispered in an attempt to reason with him but he knew Thor was already too drunk to listen. “Please.”

Thor grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him closer. “I told you to dance and you will dance for us. Or do you want me to hit you to change your mind?” Loki shivered from fear. Thor just threatened to hit him, even when he promised to never do that, to never hurt him.

Thor pushed him with such a force that Loki was not able to stay on his feet. Thor tried to save him from falling by holding on the shirt but it only ripped, sending Loki to the floor with bare chest. 

There was dead silence in the room, only music playing. Everyone was looking at them waiting for what is going to happen. Thor made a move towards Loki only scaring him more.

Loki quickly got up and ran. He took the emergency staircase and ran as fast as he could. He heard Thor behind him screaming. “LOKI! COME BACK!” but he didn´t stop. He stumbled couple of times nearly falling to his face but he was able to grab the railing to steady himself. Finally, he stood in front of the building and waved to taxi driver who conveniently drove through the dark street. He jumped in and dictate his address to elderly driver and wrapped his arms around his nearly naked torso to shield himself.

“Are you okay, kid?” ask the driver concerned. “Would you rather to take me you to hospital?” the guy had friendly voice with heavy accent, immigrant probably.

“I am. Just take me home, please.” said Loki quietly and looked out of the window.

Returning to his own apartment felt weird. He sat on his bad and sobbed. 

Everything was wrong. Thor was not supposed to be like this. He was supposed to be gentle, caring. He curled into ball and cried letting all his emotions flow. He felt so lost, so hurt and vindicated and stupid most of all. He trusted Thor that he will treat him with respect he promised. And he believed all that lies, he believed that Thor is different than the others who want to own him and make him slave. He felt so defeated and broken. After crying for good twenty minutes he finally fell into restless sleep.

 

Loki woke with crippling headache to the sound of banging on his door and his doorbell. He felt tired, like if he wasn´t sleeping at all. He lifted his aching body and grabbed sweatshirt to throw over his body and that destroyed shirt. The banging intensified and the bell won´t stop ringing.

“Alright, alright I am coming.” muttered Loki mostly to himself and slowly moved towards the door. “Calm down, I am coming!” he yelled annoyed and finally unlocked the door. He opened them only to try to close them again as fast as possible, but Thor forced them open and entered the apartment. Loki stepped back frightened.

“Loki…” he started to talk stopped when Loki threw a book at him, missing by mere centimeters.

“GET OUT!” Loki yelled, tears again pushing into his eyes. “GET OUT AND NEVER COME BACK!”

“Loki calm down and let me talk, please.” Thor stepped one step closer to Loki and outstretched his hands to hold him. Loki pushed him away, which haven´t accomplish anything since Thor was that much stronger. “You need to calm down or you will hurt yourself.”

“DON´T TOUCH ME! GET AWAY FROM ME!” Loki´s voice broke from that yelling. Tears were now flowing freely from his eyes. He was a mess, he felt he was minutes from breaking in front of Thor and he had no idea how to stop himself from doing so.

“Loki, breath and listen. I am sorry for yesterday. I really am. I was drunk. I know that is not apologizing my behavior but please try to listen. I am sorry.”

“You put me on display* like new toy! I am not your toy to show off to your buddies! You promised you will listen and never hurt me, you promised Thor.” Loki hiccupped leaning on the wall behind him to support his body. He felt weak, his head was spinning. “You humiliated me in front of your friends just for fun.”

“And I am regretting that.” Thor signed and looked to the floor. “Do you want to end this? I promised to let you go if you ever wanted and I will honor at least that promise.”

Loki went silent. Seconds before he was sure that he doesn´t want to see Thor ever again but now, when he had the opportunity to end everything he wasn´t sure if it was what he really wanted. His brain was confused. Loki´s pride had been hurt and because of that his brain called for ending the relationship, but his heart wanted to forgive and forget, hug Thor and get more of those sweet kisses and gentle touches. Also leaving him wout leave him forced to hide from doms who might want to hurt him. He needed time.   
“I don´t know what I want…” whispered Loki. “Part of me want to run away from you, as far as I can. The other want to forgive you and move on. I don´t know which part listen to.” Loki signed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Would you consider giving me a chance to redeem myself?” asked Thor with a hint of hope in his voice. He took Loki´s hand and kissed it on the back.

“I guess I have nothing to lose. I can always say no.But you are not forgiven. I am not even sure you can ever be."

“You will not want to say no.” Thor nodded and bowed a bit as sign of accepting the challenge. After that the exited the apartment, leaving Loki alone with his thoughts and horrible headache.

 

xxxx

 

Loki heard nothing from Thor for the rest of the weekend, which was surprising. He expected him to be annoying as a puppy, which he secretly was, and never give him a break. But Thor never showed up again, never called.

Loki pulled out of his wardrobe new suit, he bought couple weeks ago in sale and never had courage to wear. The suit was dark green, fitting him perfectly. He smiled when he saw himself in the full-length mirror and combed his hair back. He looked damn good. He stuffed his phone and wallet into the pockets and exited the building only to stop behind the door surprised.

In front of him on the road stood limousine with driver smiling at him.

“Mister Laufeyson?” asked the older man and opened the door for him. “I am supposed to take you to work this morning.” Loki stood there for a bit, startled. Thor obviously started with throwing lots of money to woo him. Not completely bad move. Loki nodded and entered the car.

“Thank you, I hope he payed you well.” smirked Loki enjoying the leather seats.

“Well it is not your concern, sir, but if it makes you feel any better mister Odinson was very generous.” smiled the driver and pulled out, heading towards the company building.

“Actually, it does make me feel better.” answered Loki looking out the window taking in the familiar surroundings.

They arrived shortly and Loki bid farewell to the driver. When he got to his office he had to smile at least a bit. On his table was huge bouquet of red roses. Loki moved closer and smelled them, the sweet scent filling his nose. 

“You look great this morning. New suit?” asked Thor from behind him.

“Yes. Thanks for the driver but it wasn´t necessary. I like to walk here.” Loki sat behind his table, taking of the jacket in the process.

“I know, but I like to know you are safe. The streets are full of mad people.” answered Thor. “Also, I booked us dinner if you are interested to be my company.”

“Maybe. Depends on where are we supposed to go.” asked Loki finally looking into Thor´s eyes wearing mischievous smirk. He won´t let Thor win easily.

“Have you heard about Le Bernardin?” smiled Thor and Loki´s jaw dropped. Who haven’t heard about one of the most expensive restaurants in the city where tasting menu costs 180 bucks? Well it looked like Thor was determine not to cut any costs if it meant getting Loki back.


	10. Chapter 10

It was half past five when Loki found himself drifting deep into his own thoughts. His unfocused eyes hypnotized the red roses from Thor but he didn´t see them. His mind kept coming back to the Friday night and what happened between him and Thor.

He felt so scared and betrayed by Thor´s behavior. He was not sure if the wedge in trust could be repaired again, if they even stood a chance. Could he really forgive Thor for doing what he had done? So far Thor only tried to basically buy him like an expensive whore, which didn´t do good impression on Loki. His time to decide was slowly ticking and he needed to test Thor, but he wasn´t entirely sure how to do that. Also he wanted revenge. It sounded bad even in his own mind but he wanted to hurt Thor, make him feel the same he made him with his actions.

Was he bad person for wanting that? Maybe, but he couldn´t just forget and forgive him. It that made him bad person, unworthy of love so let it be it. He could live alone, he doesn´t need anyone. It would be hard to walk away from Thor even after all that but he was sure he could do it if it was necessary for him. He could push away all that attraction and slowly blossoming love. Well that blossom received hard stomp but was still able to bloom, or die. It only depended on Loki and Thor.

Loki jumped a bit when he heard a soft cough over him. Thor stood there with uncertain smile. “So, how have you decided? Do you want to be my company for tonight or should I go alone?”

Loki leaned into his chair and stared at him for few seconds keeping him hanging. He loved the power he had over Thor right now. It was intoxicating how with mere snap of his finger Thor would come running and begging for only a look. He smirked and slowly stood up from his char with all the grace he had.

“I will go with you. But I may leave early if I don´t like your company.” He saw how Thor´s mood suddenly changed. Seconds before he looked so hopeful of winning Loki back, now he was purely desperate. Great. Loki did not intend to make this easy.

Thor afforded Loki his elbow for him to hang on but Loki just went around him, head held high his face wearing neutral expression. He heard Thor sighing behind his back as he followed him to the elevators.  
They both exited the building and took taxi to the restaurant. Thor opened the door for him to enter first, which made Loki smile to himself. It was usually the sub who opened the door for his dom, not the other way. That was nice move, point for Thor.

They were seated at a table in the far corner, mostly hidden from other guests. How did Thor got seats here at so short notice what still beyond Loki but when you have enough money nothing is problem. Not even full restaurant. 

Thor ordered for them tasting menu with a wine. Loki immediately crossed the previously earned point on his imaginary score board. _Really Thor? Alcohol? That is the reason why we are here in this situation._ But Loki said nothing, just watching the full glass of expensive and probably too bitter wine. When the waiter brought the plate of appetizers Thor finally opened his mouth to speak.

“I would like to talk about what happened.”

“Sure, talk, but I am not promising to listen.” shrugged Loki and bit off a piece of cheese. It was really delicious. He moaned a little. He noticed how Thor on the other side of the table stiffed a bit. _Great, why not to let him suffer a bit._ Loki slowly licked his fingers, observing Thor´s reaction. He squirmed on his chair and moved his gaze to the plate.

“I wanted to tell you why I did what I did.” stated Thor.

“Because you are in reality the same as the rest of the doms only the alcohol gave you excuse?” suggested Loki focusing his piercing gaze at Thor.

“Well… Yes, basically.” 

Loki froze in mid of movement toward piece of bruschetta with a spread. He frowned. That was definitely not answer he expected from Thor. He expected Thor to try to convince him the exact opposite. “You care to elaborate that a bit?”

“I don´t want to make it sound like and excuse to my behavior, but I would like you to try understand at least a bit. I am dominant, who grew up in south, in a very traditional community of people. Ever since I learned what being dom and sub meant I have been taught that subs are lesser than me, they always should listen, never be heard only seen.” 

Thor sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. “I believed this and it felt really good to have bunch of girls kneeling in front of me. I thought it was right. My eyes started to open when I went to university, here in New York. I have met Natasha and her submissive Clint and their relationship was totally different. It was based on trust, not just about the marks. She showed me how rewarding it is for dominant to have sub who seeks guidance and dominance than just forcing it at them. Then I decided I want to be different, that I want to treat subs different.” Thor slowly lifted his gaze to meet Loki´s.

“But I can´t deny the way I was raised in just few years and few attempts. My body want´s to dominate you all the time but the brain always stops these thoughts because it´s just not right. That night I drank too much and I just slipped. I´ve forgotten myself, your wishes and let my hormones rule. It was wrong and I am terribly sorry for that.”

Loki found himself amazed. This open-hearted conversation definitely gained Thor few plus points. He could relate to Thor´s story. He himself fought against what he was raised in and tried to change the world around him. He cleared his throat.

“So what do you want from me now? Don´t expect me to fall to my knees after this.”

“I don´t expect anything, Loki. I would love to have you back, but I know I hurt you. I see that it may be impossible to make it right.”

“I don´t think it´s entirely impossible.” admitted Loki and gave a look to the waiter who brought the main course.

“What do you want me to do? What do you want? Car? Expensive holiday? Name it and it´s yours.” Loki smirked. Thor was fighting for him and it felt good. 

“Throwing money around me won´t impress me much, Thor. I am not whore to buy with trinkets.” Loki rolled his eyes and grabbed his fork to focus on his food.

“What do you want then?” asked Thor, hope filling his voice.

“I? I want you to feel the same I did, so humiliated and hurt. I want you to beg for me. That is what I want. Also couple of things if I decide to give us a chance.”

“Do you want me to kneel here? Tell all those people how big idiot I am for hurting you? Say it and I will do it.”

Loki shook his head smiling, amused by Thor´s desperate behavior. If he wasn´t so damn angry with him he might even pity him. One strong dom, degraded into begging mess of emotions. Take it society with your stupid rules and guidelines. Subs can be strong too.

“That would not have desired effect. I want you to do it in front of your beloved friends.” 

Thor was speechless and Loki was having hard time not to laugh. His demand hit the right spot. He knew that Thor had reputation in that group, reputation of someone strong and this would show him in totally different light to them, especially Tony. Loki knew it will not do any damage to the friendships but it will be humiliating for Thor especially because of Tony. Tony´s mockery was huge part of this revenge. 

Thor finally stopped opening and closing his mouth like a fish and remembered how to form words. “You want me to apologize to you, beg you, while on my knees in front of my best dom friends.” 

Loki smiled innocently. He felt how it stung Thor and his pride just to think about it. “If it´s too much to ask just say it. I will take off the bracelet and it will be over. Your choice, Thor.” Loki was enjoying the moment. The sour face on Thor´s face was priceless.

“And if I agree to this, what other things would you want? Would you truly come back to me?”

“Well I can´t promise you anything. Relationships are about trust and you destroyed most of my trust in you. But it would certainly help. The other things are additions to our contract actually. I would love to add humiliation and public domination to the limits and for you abstinence of alcohol.”

“You want me to completely stop drinking?” frowned Thor.

“Yes. You yourself told me that the alcohol is here to blame for you losing your shit so why not to add it to our contract.”

“I could just promise you not to drink.” said Thor.

“That would require me trusting you more than I do now.” smiled Loki. And focused on his plate. Thor was silent for rest of the dinner, probably thinking about Loki´s condition. Loki understood why he was in dilemma. It was hard for dominant to do what Loki wanted, especially in front of friends. On the other had it was fairly simple. If they would laugh at him they were not good friends. But apparently it was important to Thor. Maybe even more important than Loki? When they brought the bill Thor finally spoke.

“I will do it. For you and for us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear readers.  
> I have written huge drama in the 9. chapter which created a buzz. But not exactly the buzz I expected. Some of you were not happy with Thor´s behavior and I would like to talk about it for a second. His personal motives were explained in this chapter but I would love to share mine.  
> From the beginning Thor was the ideal guy, treating Loki well, with respect. He was flawless and that made him incredibly flat character. I wanted to make him more real and for that he had to make a mistake, like we all do. I choose this because it had most things to do with his history and general problem in society.   
> I am sorry if I somehow offended you in the comments or in my writing. Some of you pointed that Loki had forgiven Thor too fast. At first it wasn´t explicitly written in the fic but then I added that. As you see in this chapter Loki is on quest for revenge he deserves so he is able to finally move on and build a relationship or leave.  
> I hope I have explained myself enough. If not, I will happily talk to you more in the comments or on my tumblr.  
> Have a nice day/night and be safe.  
> Peth


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Huge shout out to reader Moonshiro and my friend Caro :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi dear readers! Thank you for sticking with me and my stupid fic for so long. Now, the story is over 20k words long! That makes it the longest thing I have ever written, except my bachelor´s degree work.  
> I am still so amazed how many of you find this entertaining. I know I am not great writer, but I am trying to improve :)  
> We could call this the end of second act. I have in mind more things I want to happen so you can look forward to that.   
> I would like to give a huge shout out to reader Moonshiro, who pointed out few things I forget to include. The truth is I fight mysterious illnes, where my brain just forgets things in a second. I was on EEG scan today to find some answers. I dunno why I write it here when nobody is interested in that.   
> Anyway I am not sure if I will be able to update everyday, my finals getting nearer and nearer but I will definitely finnish this story!  
> Have a great day and happy reading.  
> I always love to hear from you in the comments! :)

Thor payed for both of them and they slowly walked on the dark streets of New York. They were silent, both deep into their own thoughts. Loki felt so weird. He did not expect Thor to agree to his silly plan. He thought he would abort the mission and leave Loki for good deciding he is not worth fighting for. 

Loki was so deep into his thoughts he didn´t notice the hole in the sidewalk and stumbled. Thor´s strong hand grabbed him by the elbow to stop him from falling. Loki wailed from the pain.

“Ow ow ow. Thor let go, that hurts.” he gained balance back and pushed Thor quickly away, pulling his injured hand towards his body. His hand throbbed from Thor´s strong grip.

“What´s wrong? Are you hurt?” Thor stepped closer looking distressed and full of worry.

“Well the way you grabbed me at the party left few marks…” answered Loki and bit his lip nervously. Thor´s face fell. Loki could see the moment when something broke inside Thor. He finally realized how much his actions hurt Loki. Emotional pain was now clearly demonstrated in bruises hidden under the clothing.

“I am so sorry, Loki. Would you let me see?” asked Thor gently running his finger along the back of Loki´s hand.

“I am not stripping in the middle of street just to let you see how you have bruised my body, Thor.” snapped Loki.

“We could go to my place, for a coffee.” afforded Thor, smiling gently. “I need to see what I have done to you to never do it again. Please?” Thor looked deeply into Loki´s eyes, begging silently.

Loki sighed in defeat. “Fine, but we will go to my place, it´s closer, and only for coffee. You are leaving after that.” He lifted his finger to make his statement stronger. Thor nodded and smiled a little, his all sad and devastated.

 

Loki opened the door to his small flat and turned on the lights. He let Thor in and moved to the kitchen turning on the coffee machine. 

“Sit in the living room. I will bring that coffee.” He pulled few store-bought cookies to accompany the coffee and pinched the bridge of his nose. Maybe bringing Thor here was not so good idea. In case of emergency it was easier to leave Thor´s flat than getting the huge dom out of his. What if Thor decided he doesn´t want to leave? He trusts his word to much already. He had nothing only empty promises Thor gave him.   
Suddenly he felt vulnerable and scared of Thor. All those doubts he kept deep down flooded his mind, making him dizzy and panicky. He grabbed the edge of the kitchen unit and took few deep breaths to calm himself. It wasn´t helping much.

“Is everything okay, Loki? Do you need any help?” shouted Thor from the living room, startling Loki.

“No! Everything is alright.” Loki blinked couple of times and put everything on large tray to carry. He put the tray down and sat across Thor in a chair, putting the coffee table between them as a wall.

“You look pale, Loki. Are you really fine? Should I call a doctor or somebody?” asked Thor concerned.  
Loki shook his head. “Just a bit dizzy. Low blood pressure I guess.” the moment he said that he remembered the contract. He was not supposed to lie. Technically the contract was still valid, but was he supposed to honor it after everything that happened? He knew that Thor knew he was lying, but the dom said nothing just nodding and grabbing the coffee mug. They were silent for a minute, none of them really knowing what to say.

“Will you show me the bruises?” asked Thor and looked at Loki all sad. Loki nodded and slowly started to unbutton his shirt. Gladly he wore a tank top under it. He was not ready to be half naked in front of Thor, even if technically he would be more dressed than if he went to swimming pool. It just didn´t felt right to strip, yet. He shook off the shirt and leaned to Thor so he had a better view on his elbow.

Loki´s elbow was mostly red and violet, bruises having shape of Thor´s fingers. Thor gently took Loki´s hand and stroke under the bruises as if he wanted to make them disappear. He had tears in his eyes, Loki noticed.

“How could I hurt you so badly, Loki. And you are still here even if you could just tell me to fuck off. Why?”  
Loki has speechless. What was he supposed to say? That he stayed because he was falling for him even after the breach of trust? That he was charmed by Thor and deep down he believed that with work they can be great together? He was not that stupid to believe that Thor would change entirely, but loosing temper because of alcohol seemed like a repairable fault in character. None of them was perfect, but they could help each other to be better for each other.

“I think I have faith in you. Maybe I will regret it in the future, but now I feel like I should give you one last chance. Everybody makes mistakes. This one was nasty, wounded me deeply, but not fatally. If you did punch me that night I would ran away, but you did not. You just slipped. I believe that you are good person with daemons from the past. Same like me.” Loki pulled away and threw the shirt on, not bothering to button up. He just wanted to hide more skin from Thor, to make himself feel less vulnerable.

Thor nodded and drank up his coffee. “Thank you for giving me a chance. So. Uhm… When do you want to do that with me kneeling for you?” asked Thor clearly uncomfortable.

“As soon as possible so we can move on, don´t you agree?”

“I guess.” Thor fidgeted a little, scratching behind his ear. “I will call them and gather them. Is my place okay?” Thor twirled the mug in his fingers, focusing his gaze on it.

“Yes. It would be prefect.” nodded Loki not having anything else to say. He felt Thor´s distress, part of him wanted to call it all off but it had to be done. He needed to know what Thor was willing to do for him to be able to trust him again. “I guess it´s cue for you to leave, Thor.”

Thor nodded and stood up. “Good night, Loki. Sweet dreams.” and with that Thor left Loki´s flat.

 

xxxx

 

Thor called the group into his flat on Saturday evening. Between then Thor talked to Loki strictly about work-related things. Loki felt nervous when he climbed the stairs to Thor´s apartment. He was late, but it was intended. He wanted to be the last to arrive, after all it was all about him. Him and Thor.

He knocked on the door and waited. He heard voices from the inside and steps getting closer to the door, which opened seconds later. It was not Thor who opened them. It was Natasha who smiled at him.

“Good evening, Loki. We are all waiting for you.” she smiled. After what Thor shared with him he felt a bit closer to that red-haired woman even without knowing her. He smiled back and entered.

“Good evening, Natasha. How is your kid?” he asked politely and took of his jacket. 

“Clint is watching her. He wanted to come but we could not find any baby sitter since it was so short notice.” Loki nodded and moved to the living room when all of the group sat on the couch. He immediately noticed that all of them were drinking alcohol, except Thor, who had in front of him bottle of non-alcoholic beer. He smiled, nodding at the group.

“Good evening everybody.” Variations of “hi” and “Hello, Loki” greeted him back. It seemed like most of them had no idea why were there here, smiling and having good time. He sat on a free sofa and listened to the small talks locking gaze with Thor. It was time.

Thor cleared his throat to gain attention of his guests.

“Guys. Thank you so much coming here on such a short of a notice. I made a horrible mistake last time we have all been together. I have hurt Loki with my behavior and I am ashamed of it. Loki was kind enough to give me another chance if I apologize to him in front of all of you.” There was total silence in the room. Thor lifted himself from the sofa he sat previously on and moved in front of Loki, dropping to his knees.

“Loki. I am really sorry for how I have wronged you. I am sorry for losing my temper and drinking too much. I am sorry for hurting you emotionally and physically. I am sorry for not honoring the only promise I gave you. I am sorry for being bad dominant for you.” Thor took Loki´s hands and gently squeezed. “I beg you for your forgiveness, for another chance. Can you forgive me?”

Thor looked at him with hope in his deep blue eyes and Loki got lost for a second in them. It was weird to say but he felt good. They were equal now like they supposed to be, at least between friends who understand that current society has wrong opinions.

Loki stood up pulling Thor with him and smiled gently.

“I forgive you.” Loki wrapped his hands around Thor´s neck and pulled him closer. He heard Steve whispering “aww” but otherwise the room was silent. Thor hugged him and gently kissed him on a cheek.  
“Thank you. I will do all I can not to hurt you again.” whispered Thor into Loki´s ear.

“Now when the drama queens played parody of Shakespeare for us, can we order some pizza? I am hungry.” sighed Tony throwing his arms in the air in dramatic gesture – like a true drama queen. Loki had to laugh. Only Tony was able to make this heavy moment lighter.

“I second that, I am craving some cheese.” nodded Loki and slightly pulled from Thor just to sit so close to him he was practically in his lap, smiling like little sunshine.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello dear readers. I have another chapter for you but please wait for a second and clap your hands in huge applause because this fic has awesome beta reader now!  
> Animekat713 volunteered as a tribute and she now corrects all the mistakes I make! I hope you will appreciate her work!  
> So shout out again for **Animekat713!!** Thank you <3

They ordered pizza, Thor offering to pay for everybody. When the delivery boy came Loki stood up to gather some plates and disappeared into the kitchen. He was pulling some from the cupboard when he heard soft steps behind him, he looked over his shoulder to find Natasha standing in the room, a small smile on her face.

“Can I get you something?” he put the plates on the counter and turned to face Natasha.

“Not really. I wanted to talk to you for a bit, if it’s okay with you.” she leaned on the wall next to the door. She overlooked Loki from head to toe and smiled.

“About?” Loki tilted his head a bit, making him look like a confused puppy.

“You and Thor actually.” Loki frowned and crossed his arms over his chest. He was not sure what to expect from her. Yes, Thor had told him that she was going against the stream and that she wanted people to change, but semi-public humiliation of a dom, even if it was deserved, might be too much for her.

“You came here to tell me that I had no right to made him do that?” he was being defensive, he knew that, but he felt cornered by her. 

“If that is the case I am sorry, but I don’t want to have that conversation. I would have to be rude.” He turned on his heel and wanted to grab the plates when Natasha spoke again, her voice full of amusement.

“On the contrary actually, when I first met Thor, he was prime example of dominant who didn’t care about subs at all. That Thor would never do this, he would probably make you do it instead after hitting you a couple of times. I tried to change his ways and make him a better person but he never went out of his comfort zone for anyone. Yes, he was all sweet and kind to subs, but he would never do this for his late partners.” she pushed herself from the wall and moved closer to him.

“I have no idea what have you done, but keep doing it. He needs somebody like you to be better person. You’re good for him.” she smiled and patted him on the shoulder in a friendly gesture.

Loki smiled and nodded. 

“Well I certainly did not expect that. Thor told me about you being different, but this is a pleasant surprise.”  
“You and my sub, Clint, are different but still have a lot in common. He is a silent type with resting bitch face while you speak your mind, but you both are the same in one thing- you both crave respect from others. I will bring him with me next time, I think you will get along very well.” She took half of the plates and left the room with Loki, who carried the rest of them, in tow.

“You try to steal my Loki away Nat?” Thor smiled when he saw them. Loki distributed the plates and went to sit down, but Thor’s hand grabbed his hips and pulled him down. He yelped a bit and landed in Thor’s arms. Thor grinned at him and squeezed.

“Thor you oaf, let me go.” Loki wanted to be angry, he wanted to scream, but instead he started to laugh.  
“I will bite you if you won´t let me go this second!”

“Fine, fine, I yield.” Thor took his hands away and let Loki slide next to him. Loki made himself comfortable and swung his legs up to let them rest on Thor’s lap.

“Thor will you pass me my cheese pizza please?”

 

xxxxx

 

Tony was the last to leave, whispering something into Thor’s ear with smug smile and waving at Loki. Thor closed the door behind him and turned to look at Loki, who lied sprawled on the sofa, nibbling on the last piece of an apple. Thor crossed the room and stopped behind the sofa, observing Loki.

Loki licked his fingers from juices and questioningly looked at Thor. 

“What? Should I get out too?”

“Not unless you want to.”

“Well that look is certainly not innocent Thor.”

“Hey, I never promised to have PG thoughts. How am I supposed to stop them when you lay here like this, licking your fingers and looking ravishing as always?” Thor leaned on the cushioning with one hand, the other running through Loki’s hair. Loki closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensation.

“Do you want to stay for the night? I can take the sofa if you don’t want me near.”

“I don´t have anything to sleep in.” Loki was purring from Thor’s touches.

“I could lend you something. You would look cute in one of my oversized shirts.” noted Thor as he kissed Loki on the forehead.

“You can be pretty persuasive. Fine. I will stay, but hands above the waist.” Loki slowly opened his eyes and smiled.

“So, you are saying that I am allowed to touch you from the waist up?”

“Maybe, depends on the situation and my current mood.” Loki shrugged and sat up.   
“But before that we should probably update our contract, don’t you think?”

“I have already put that about me not drinking alcohol there and all that limits we talked about. Is there anything else you want me to put there?”

“Not for now. Come here and give me a kiss.”

Thor moved around the sofa and sat next to Loki, he leaned in closer so that their noses almost touched. “Are you sure?” Thor whispered. Loki did not answer, he instead grabbed Thor by the back of his neck and pulled him closer to bridge the gap between them in a sweet kiss.

After a while Loki started to lay himself back down onto the sofa, pulling Thor with him and trapping himself between the two. Thor pulled away a bit, looking deep into Loki’s eyes.

“Is this okay?” he asked, his voice husky and deep.

“More than okay.” Loki pulled him back into a hungry kiss. Thor’s kisses slowly moved from Loki’s lips to his jaw, and finally to his long neck. Loki tilted his head back to give Thor more space, breathing deeply, trying to calm down his arousal. Thor laid butterfly kisses all across the neck and stopped at the pulse point to gently suck, Loki grabbed Thor’s bicep to ground himself. Thor smiled and gently bit into the soft flesh. Loki bit his lip to stop the sounds he so desperately wanted to make from escaping him.

Thor slowly moved from his spot on neck down to the shirt’s collar. 

“Can I open a button?” he mumbled against Loki’s skin, fiddling with said button.

“Yeah.” he whispered breathlessly. “Take it off if you want.”

“Tell me when you want me to stop.”

Loki felt a cool breeze on his skin when Thor undid two buttons of his shirt. Part of his mind started to freak out with Thor being so close, he never let anyone undress him, not even a single tie. But he let him and it felt so good, more than good. His head was spinning from the sensations and his body was shaking a bit. Thor kissed every inch of the newly uncovered skin, Loki had never felt so aroused. Now he understood why people seemed to be so obsessed with touching, kissing, and sex. He never could invoke the same, or at least similar, feelings and sensations that Thor provided. It was overwhelming for him and he never wanted to stop. He wanted to let Thor touch him forever.

Thor opened two more buttons and waited for any objections from Loki, but he got none. Thor began to map Loki’s abdomen with his fingers and smiled.

“You are so beautiful, Loki,” he whispered and licked a long swipe from Loki’s belly button all the way up to his sternum. Loki whined and arched his back, his hand grabbing the back of Thor’s head and for a second, he regretted that Thor’s hair was cut short. His thoughts were taken elsewhere when Thor’s thumb brushed over his nipple. Loki gasped and squeezed Thor’s bicep hard, so hard that his nails left marks in Thor’s skin. His body shook from the stimulation that Thor provided. Then Thor kissed his mark and everything exploded.

Loki saw stars, his mind floated in black nothingness. He felt calm, happy, and content. He had never felt like this. Of course, he had orgasmed before, but never with somebody. He felt Thor’s arms wrap around him. He was hugging him, waiting for Loki to calm down. He slowly opened his eyes to see Thor smiling. Thor leaned down and kissed his lips.

“Are you okay?” Loki nodded and blushed. He felt weird now and slightly embarrassed. He came from just a few touches like a horny teenager and now he was not sure what to do next. What if Thor expected something from him in return? Loki was not sure he could actually do that.  
Thor kissed his cheek and stood up.

“Go take a shower. I will find you something to wear okay?” Loki sat, his head still spinning a bit.  
“You don´t want me to… you know, return the favor?” he asked nervously, avoiding Thor’s gaze. Thor smiled and kissed Loki on his head.

“Today was about you. And I do not think we are ready to take things that far yet.” He walked towards the bedroom. “Have you decided about the sleeping arrangements?”

“I want you beside me. I feel like cuddling you for the whole night.” Loki smiled and headed towards bathroom for a hot shower. He stepped into the shower and tried to ignore his ruined underwear. Even if the whole situation was embarrassing he still had to smile, he felt so good. He heard knock on the bathroom door.

“I left you something to wear on the cabinet here, take your time. Spare toothbrush is under the sink, I will wait for you in the bedroom.” Said Thor behind the door.

“Thanks.” Loki shouted back and continued to clean his body, the scent of Thor’s shower gel enveloping his body.

He exited the shower a couple minutes later, brushed his teeth, and slowly opened the door to peek out. Even after all that he was not ready to be seen with only a towel wrapped around his hips. As promised, he found a pile of clothes on the cabinet. He grabbed them and retreated to the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Thor had provided him sweatpants and a huge shirt. He put them on and exited the bathroom, leaving his own clothes in a neat pile on the cabinet.

As promised he found Thor already in bed, ready for sleep. He layed down next to him and immediately moved closer, snuggling Thor’s arm. The blonde laughed a bit and pulled Loki in closer so that his head was resting on his chest.

“Comfortable?” he asked, his huge arm holding Loki close.

“Perfect. Good night.”

“Good night, Loki.” Thor turned off the lights.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was corrected by amazing **Animekat713**

Loki stayed at Thor’s for the rest of the day Sunday. But he had small argument with Thor about staying another night.

_“Why don’t you stay the night?” pouted Thor like a child who was refused candy._

_“Because I have stayed the previous night, Thor.” Loki rolled his eyes, annoyed._

_“Well I am not forcing you to stay. But I love you being here, with me. We are supposed to live together anyway.” Thor shrugged._

_“But we don’t and all my stuff is at my place. I can’t go to work tomorrow in jeans and a shirt.”_

_“Why not? I am your boss and I don’t care. Come on, Loki, stay. Pretty please?” Thor looked at him with making puppy-dog eyes and Loki was doomed. How he could say no to that face?_

_“Fine, but you cook.“_

_“Deal” Thor grinned victoriously._

When Loki agreed to staying at Thor’s for another night he did not count on the walk of shame he had to suffer through on his way to work. Thor was dressed in his expensive suit, smiling at his employees, greeting them. Loki following behind him looked strange in comparison, in his casual clothes, badly combed hair – because that oaf does not own a good hair brush – his confidence missing.

He sighed and sat behind his table. He could already tell people were gossiping about him and Thor and he could nothing about it.

“Can you tell me why you look like you just climbed out of bed?” Darcy poked his shoulder.

“Because I kind of did?”

“Let me guess, that bed was not yours.” Darcy smirked and sat on Loki’s table.

“What gave me away?” Loki leaned into his chair and closed his eyes. He felt tired already, he wanted to climb back into bed with Thor and sleep. When he woke up in the morning he had felt so great, happy and warm. But now he felt weird, limbs heavy and head aching.

“Well that huge hickey under your jaw is a big clue.” noted Darcy who then burst into laughter when Loki snapped his eyes open in horror.

“Hickey? What hickey?” Loki found a mirror and examined his neck to find huge red spot under his jaw bone. He whined and threw the mirror away in frustration.

“Damn you, Thor.” He fell back into the chair in defeat.

“Come on, it’s no big deal. You are an official couple, it’s not like you are having an affair with a married man or something like that.”

“Well I still don’t have to give people ideas about what I am doing with my dominant.”

“But you have to tell me, I want to know. What were you doing with your dominant?”

“I am not going to tell you Darcy! That is a private matter!” Loki shrieked his voice higher, cheeks bright red.

“Now I really want to know. Come on Loki, tell me! I told you about my first.”

“But I didn’t want to know! You only told me because you wanted to embarrass me! Besides,” Loki sighed, deciding what to say. 

“There is really nothing to tell. We did’nt have sex. We just kissed. That’s all.”

“You’re good a liar, but when it comes to private things you are so easy to read. Darling if it was only kissing you would not blush like this.” Darcy smiled, kicking off her shoes.

“How was it?”

“Intense…” whispered Loki and smiled a little. “It was just kissing and a few touches and he still managed to shake my world.”

“Good for you cupcake.” she gently squeezed his hand. “I need to get back, but if you ever need to talk you know where to find me.” She jumped off the table and walked away.

“Thanks Darc, I will remember.” he whispered, his eyes drifting shut.

 

Loki felt a hand on his shoulder and voice saying his name. He slowly opened his eyes and saw Thor standing in front of him, looking confused and concerned.

“Loki? Are you awake? Can you hear me?” Thor gently grabbed him by his chin and looked into his eyes.  
“Yeah, I can hear you. I must have fallen asleep, sorry.” Loki blinked a few times, his mind all fuzzy. He never fell asleep at work, not even when he was sick and had a raised temperature.

“Do you feel alright?” asked Thor and pulled Loki into his embrace. Loki sighed and nuzzled into Thor’s shoulder, his strong cologne hitting Loki’s nose.

“Weird… My mind is kind of hazy and unfocused… God, you smell good.” Loki moaned and pressed against Thor’s body. His body wanted more contact, more everything, more Thor. He wanted to crawl at him and stay there, never letting go.

“Loki? Come one, you have to let go.” Thro tried to push him away gently, which made the sub annoyed. Loki growled and hold onto Thor with all his force. 

“What are you…” Thor stopped in mid-sentence as the imaginary lightbulb shone over his head.  
“Loki? I need you to tell me something.”

Loki just hummed, hardly able to focus. His mind just screamed Thor. There was nothing else, just Thor and his presence, his warmth and calming touches.

“When you told me, that I was your first, you meant first in everything?” Thor smiled and lifted Loki’s head to make him answer.

“Come one, darling. Answer me and I’ll give you a kiss.”

It took Loki a while to realize what Thor have asked him. He finally focused a bit and blushed.  
“Yes, why? Is it a problem?” Dark thoughts assaulted his mind. Suddenly he feared that Thor might reject him as unworthy. Thor just smiled and kissed him as promised.

“No problem. We just have to get you out of here and have long cuddling session. Take you things, I will be right back, dearest.” Thor pulled away and quickly moved through the room towards his office, leaving Loki on his chair confused.

“What’s wrong?” Loki frowned and stood up, his legs wobbly. 

“You said we are leaving? We can’t, you have work to do, Thor.” The dom was already grabbing his things from the table as fast as he could. He stepped out and closed the door behind him, smiling at Loki.  
“Nothing is wrong, your body is just reacting to being with a dominant and since it is for the first time, the hormonal reaction is pretty wild. You need a calm environment, lots of cuddles and time. You will be okay tomorrow when the hormones calm down a bit.” Thor grabbed Loki around the waist and pulled him closer. Loki melted to him immediately, trying to get even closer.

“See? If I leave you alone you will just feel miserable and we don’t want that.”

“I can stay, I will be fine.” Said Loki, but he still clung to Thor like if his life depended on it. Thor laughed leading Loki out.

“You could not keep your hands away, dear. Now move that pretty butt.”

 

xxxxx

 

Thor had to practically carry Loki back into his apartment because Loki refused to get enough space between them to let them walk. After a bit of struggle Thor grabbed Loki bridal style and carried him through the long hallway towards the door. He gently put Loki down on to the sofa and returned to close the door, tearing off his tie in the process.

When he looked at the sofa he saw Loki sitting on it, his hair a mess and looking like a kid whose lollypop had just got stolen. He had to smile, Loki was cute like this, so different from the usual confident and sexy self. Loki made grabby hands towards Thor who moved over to him and kissed back of each outstretched hand.

“I need to strip from the suit first dearest.”

“I could help you with that?” Loki perked and tried to grasp the shirt Thor wore. Thor dodged and put more space between them.

“Yes but I would like to be able to wear that suit after today.” Thor chuckled and walked to the bedroom. He heard soft steps behind him as Loki followed. He took off his jacket and opened all the buttons just before Loki dragged it down pressing to his naked back afterwards. He shook his head with smile and turned to face Loki. He was aware that everything Loki did was just because his hormones were making him super clingy but that did not mean he could’nt enjoy it too.

“You should probably change into something comfortable, I will join you soon and cuddle you all day. I promise.”

It was clear that Loki thought about it for a bit before turning on his heel and running from the room towards bathroom. He quickly changed into his sleeping attire and ran back, seating himself on the edge of the bed as close to Thor as he could, and waited. Thor was already in his sweatpants, only sweatpants. He was hanging his suit on the hanger when Loki joined him.

Loki bit his lip and watched Thor walk the few steps that separated them. It was the first time he saw Thor without a shirt and he really enjoyed the view provided. Thor made himself comfortable on the bed and spread his arms in silent invitation. Loki accepted immediately, nearly laying on top of Thor.

“Comfy?” Thor asked and kissed the top of Loki’s head.

“Almost,” smiled Loki with a hint of mischief in his voice.

“And how can I make you more comfortable your highness?” asked Thor, chuckling. Loki turned his head to see into Thor´s eyes.

“I want a kiss.”

“If you want one you will have to ask a bit differently.” teased Thor, Loki frowned but his expression quickly morphed into determination. He lifted his body to hover above Thor.

“And what if I just take what I want?” Loki leaned down to kiss Thor, but the dom had expected that. He grabbed Loki by his waist and easily got the sub under him, pinning him down with his body. Loki tried to pull him closer but Thor easily caught his arms and pinned them above Loki’s head.

“Now, what do we say if we want something?” asked Thor again and Loki squinted not ready to accept defeat. He kept his mouth closed, his gaze locked with Thor’s. The dom smiled, leaned down to brush his lips on Loki’s, teasing, never truly kissing. Loki tried to follow him to snatch a kiss, but with the limited mobility he was always too far away. Thor pecked Loki on his cheek, chin, and lastly under Loki’s ear, nuzzling the sensitive flesh there.

“Just one word, dearest, and you get what you want.” whispered Thor as he started to plant kisses down on Loki’s neck. Loki gritted teeth to stop himself from saying that one damn world, but he knew that he was seconds from breaking.

“Fine, fine! I surrender. Will you kiss me, please?” spat Loki out. 

“Those are dirty tricks.”

“This is what you get for trying to steal kisses.” smiled Thor and finally, he kissed him.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your commnets! I love to read them <3  
>  **Beta-Animekat713**

Loki awoke to a dark room, feeling cold and confused. He was in Thor’s bed but he could not remember how he got there. He sat up and pinched the bridge of his nose and tried to focus his fuzzy mid. He blinked couple of times as the memories from earlier in the day surfaced in his mid.

An expression of pure dread would be seen on Loki’s face if he was not alone at the moment. He remembered how he behaved in front of Thor, how he climbed him like a tree and demanded attention like a dog who was left too long without his owner. He looked over and saw his phone on the nightstand. He grabbed it to find half a dozen of unread messages from Darcy. It was nearly eight p.m., time for dinner. He opened the first message and read the head.

 

**10.25: Where are you? -D**

**10.29: And where is our boss? Are you hiding somewhere doing hot stuff? -D**

**11.30: Loki, are you okay? Where are you?! Call me. -D**

**1.08: Cupcake, I swear, if you are fucking Thor somewhere I will kill you for scaring me! -D**

**1.21: People are asking about Thor, are you two coming back? -D**

**2.30: If you won’t call me or text me today I am calling the cops! -D**

 

Loki quickly replied back to Darcy. He was not in the mood to explain stuff, but he was sure she will get the whole story out of him.

**8.08: I am fine, alive and well. See you tomorrow. And don’t call me cupcake! -L**

He fell back into the mattress, hid his face behind his hands and wailed in frustration. How was he supposed to meet Thor’s eyes without remembering his actions? Hell, he could not even run away without facing his dom.

He heard the door creak open and stilled. Thor moved into the room and closed the door behind him. A few seconds later Loki felt the bed next to him dip under Thor’s weight.

“Are you feeling better?” asked Thor, softly running his fingers along Loki’s hand. He was not able to answer, he felt the warmth creeping up his cheeks. Loki just made a whining noise. 

He desperately wanted to disappear, the earth swallowing him whole.

“What´s wrong, Loki? Is something wrong? Come on,, look at me.” Thor tried to pull the hands away from Loki’s face, but the sub fought him. Thor frowned.

“Loki, talk to me. “

Loki didn’t answer that time either. Thor grabbed Loki’s wrists and with great gentleness forced them to rest next to Loki’s head.

“There you are,” Thor smiled and kissed Loki. “Why were you hiding?”

“Sorry, I just feel stupid.” confessed Loki with a sigh.

“Why?” asked Thor, his fingers drawing imaginary circles on the inner side of Loki’s wrists.

“Because of how I behaved today. I am so ashamed.”

“There is no need to be ashamed Loki, it was your body reacting, and to be honest I enjoyed your cuddliness. You were extremely cute when you demanded that I kiss you.”

Loki groaned from another mortification and closed his eyes.

“That did not happen. If you ever tell living soul I will personally kick you you-know-where Thor.” Loki hissed.

“I told you that when you are angry you look like kitten,” Thor laughed and let go of Loki’s hands. 

“I promise you, that I will never ever share the story of your cuteness and cuddliness with another living soul.”

“Stop making fun from me Thor!” Loki pushed Thor away and got up from the bed with an annoyed expression.

“Do I need to scratch you behind your ear to make it better?” laughed Thor and followed Loki with his gaze.

“I am done. Leaving. Have a nice life!” Loki threw his hands in the air in dramatic gesture and gathered his things to leave. 

Thor jumped up out of the bed and quickly pulled Loki into his embrace. Loki tried to pull him away immediately.

“Let me go, you oaf. I told you, I am leaving!” Loki pouted and tried to push Thor away.

“What if I promised you something for not leaving?” Thor wrapped his arms around Loki’s middle and squeezed.   
“Or should I just tickle you until you are willing to listen to my proposition?”

“Fine, you have 30 seconds to persuade me.” Loki stilled, pouting, chin held high.

“I will make you a great dinner, then I will fix you a hot bath and then I will give you a looong and awesome massage.” Thor whispered into Loki’s ear and kissed the ear lobe. “So? What do you say?”

Loki bit his lip as if he was thinking about the idea.“It has one small loop hole. Actually, a big one.”

“And that is?” Thor nuzzled Loki’s ear with his nose, Loki’s long locks tickling his cheeks.

“That I still have to go home and pick up stuff to wear for tomorrow.” Loki shrugged.

“Well I actually have solution for that. When you were snuggled up in my bed I called a couple people and they have brought over a few new suits, shirts, and other stuff for you.” Thor grinned victoriously and pushed Loki towards his glorious walk in closet. He pointed at two paper bags in the corner.

“You bought me clothes?” Loki looked unbelievingly at Thor.

“I told you not to throw money at me, it won’t impress me.”

“I am not trying to impress you, dearest. I just wanted to make you stay without going to your place without your permission. But a bit of gratitude would be nice.” pointed Thor.

“Fine, thank you very much. I hope it’s not bright pink or…” Loki peaked into the bag and squeaked. “THOR?!!” he turned to Thor, eyes huge and wide, dark blue suit jacket in his hand.

“You don’t like it?”

“This is the last collection of Armani! It costs more than I earn in month!” Loki’s voice was high pitched and he held the jacket like it was a holy grail.

“So? Put it on. Also remind me to raise your paycheck.” Loki waited, looking at Thor as if he expected him to change his mind. 

“I can’t take it.” He shook his head. “That is too much.”

“It’s not. Now put it on. I want to see how it fits.” Thor smiled and leaned on the doorframe. 

After a bit of hesitation Loki slipped into the jacket. It hugged his body perfectly.

“Wow… I have never had anything like this on before.” Loki inspected the sleeves and touched the coarse fabric. 

“Are you sure you want to give this to me?” Loki looked into Thor’s eyes, still uncertain. He had never received anything if you didn’t count beatings from his father and brothers. Not even from Darcy. She tried to give him something the first year for Christmas but Loki quickly killed the idea. Now he stood here in part of luxurious attire, not sure what to say.

“Yes, I want you to have it, to wear it and enjoy it. You look great in it dearest.” Thor crossed the room to Loki and kissed him on his cheek.

“I want to give you everything your heart might desire. I want to spoil you with gifts, travels and good food.”

“I- I don’t know what to say really…” Here he stood, Loki, who always had sarcastic remark or funny answer, speechless.  
“You don’t have to say anything, I guess a thank you would be in order but I don’t need to hear that. I just want to see you happy. Also I kind of owe you this.” Thor shrugged.

“How do you owe me a suit?”

“Well that night I screwed up so badly and I ruined your shirt, so take this as a compensation.”

“Thor, that destroyed shirt was like 15 bucks, you don’t owe me this much.”

“But I still want to give it to you. End of discussion. You are going to take it.”

“I am. Truly. Thank you.” Loki rewarded Thor with long and passionate kiss. “Can I help you with dinner?”

 

Loki helped Thor with delicious dinner and then soaked himself in a hot bath for a good hour, enjoying a moment of peace and solitude. He was so used to being alone for most of his private time, and now this part was occupied by Thor’s presence. Loki was still not used to having a dominant, even if he was acclimating quickly. Maybe too quickly. Even his physical relationship with Thor was progressing quicker than he anticipated. He never though he would let Thor touch him so early in the relationship but now he wanted to dive into the sensations and live a little. Well at least he didn’t have to worry about getting pregnant and that was always plus.. The only question was if he was ever going to get comfortable with being vulnerable. He hated when he was, dreaded it, but it was part of it. There was also still a possibility that Thor will leave him after seeing Loki naked.

_Great, another positive thought added to the rooster._

He enjoyed his time alone, when the water started to cool down he climbed out and looked at himself in the mirror. He looked the same, but felt different. So many things had changed since Thor started work as his boss. So many things and yet so little. He smiled to himself and combed through his hair. Should he cut it? Thor seemed to like it but it was starting to get ridiculous, all curly and always tangled.

He put Thor’s clothes on and exited the bathroom, heading towards the bed. 

“I am here for that massage.” smiled Loki as he laid down on his belly, sprawling like a starfish. Thor joined him lotion in hand.

“Well you will have to take your shirt off for that.” Thor tugged the hem of said shirt.

“I think you are capable of stripping it, or am I mistaken?” answered Loki as innocently as he could.

“You little minx.” growled Thor as he started to strip Loki of his shirt. Loki did help him a little, lifting himself and throwing the shirt away.

“I am anything but little.”

“I can’t judge that, yet.” Loki wanted to protest but before he could open his mouth Thor started to knead his shoulders.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beta:Animekat713

Loki waltzed into the building wearing his new suit and confident smirk. He noticed how people turned around to look at him, and it felt hella good. He smiled at few girls with folders and moved towards his office when Darcy stepped into his path, arms crossed over her chest, tapping her foot in annoyance.

“Good morning, Darcy. You look great, new haircut?” Loki smiled in a desperate attempt to save his skin. Darcy frowned.

“Where. Have. You. BEEN?!” the last word she shrieked like banshee. Loki stepped back, hands held up.

“Darcy, calm down, nothing…” he had no time to finish his speaking. Darcy pinched his earlobe between two of her fingers and pulled him towards an empty chair where she made him sit down. Loki heard a loud amused chuckle from behind Darcy.

“Leave him in one piece, Darcy. I want him back.” Thor laughed amused, and walked towards his office, leaving Loki at Darcy’s mercy.

“Wait… Thor! Hey!! TRAITOR!” Loki yelled after Thor. When Thor disappeared in his office, he smiled at Darcy innocently. “Hi…”

“I will ask one last time. Where have you been?”

“At Thor’s?” offered Loki with scared smile.

“I was scared shitless! Can’t you have your stupid amazing sex behind a locked door in Thor’s office like normal human beings?!” Darcy threw her hands up in a dramatic gesture and Loki turned crimson.

“it’s not like that. We didn’t…You know…” Loki fidgeted, his confidence gone. How is it possible that he can talk about anything but when it comes to sex and stuff around him, his tongue is suddenly heavy and not able to form words.

“So your cherry is still intact? How the hell is that even possible? That man is sex god and you keep your legs closed like a nun? Do you even have brain in that skull?”

“At first you yell at me for having sex, now you scream for not having it. Damn woman, decide what you really want!” Loki barked back. It was always his form of protection when he felt cornered – attack with worlds.

“I am a woman, I have no idea what I want but nothing will stop me from getting it.” Darcy smirked and leaned to Loki, to be face to face with him. “Care to tell my why haven’t you jumped to bed with him?”

“I am not having this conversation Darc. It’s making me uncomfortable to talk about this stuff and you know that.” Loki squirmed in his seat. This conversation made his insecurities resurface. Ever since that evening on the sofa he has been thinking about sex and tried to figure out how to push himself and do something with Thor. He was quickly getting used to being partially naked around Thor and his touches on his body.  
But he never initiated anything except few kisses. Well, the previous day was huge exception. Maybe he should just bite the bullet and get over it, it was nothing, people did it all the time, so why did it scare him so much?

Darcy sensed the change in the mood and stepped back.

“Cupcake?” she took Loki’s hand and gently squeezed.

“If you want to talk I am here for you sweetie.” she whispered and smiled encouragingly. 

“There is no shame in being scared. Hell If I wasn’t drunk my first time I would have ran away from him.” she giggled at that memory.

Loki smiled sadly and stood up. “It’s okay. I will get over it.” He squeezed her hand back. 

“How do you like my new suit? Thor bought it for me.” He twirled to show off his new outfit, his mood lifting a bit.

“Is that what I think it is?” asked Darcy, amazed, and touched the fabric, letting out a moan. 

“Fuck I would have sex with you wearing this thing.”

Loki blushed. “No, thanks, not interested. And yes, it is indeed Armani.” Loki smiled widely, showing off his pearl white teeth.

“You lucky motherfucker.” cursed Darcy and shook her head. “I hope you face plant soon, that should wipe away that smug smile.”

“Thank you for wishing me all the best, Darcy.” Loki rolled his eyes and walked to his office. 

“See you.” he waved his hand at Darcy and closed the door. He fell into his chair and exhaled.

“Are you whole?” smirked Thor and passed him few letters.

“You traitor. You left me there to fight her alone!” frowned Loki. “No kisses for you, sir.”

Thor winked and leaned over the table to capture Loki’s lips. Loki stubbornly held his lips closed until Thor’s tongue swept over his lower lip, making Loki gasp. Thor immediately forced his way into Loki’s mouth, kissing him deeply.

“This is not the correct way how to behave at work.” A low voice said from the door. Thor and Loki immediately separated and looked at the elderly man and woman at the door. Thor smiled at them.

“Mom, dad, what a pleasant surprise!” Thor hugged his parents, exchanging a few words that Loki did not catch. He nervously stepped from one leg to the other and looked at the happy family. He never had something like this, and he wasn’t sure how to behave around them. He knew Odin pretty well, but he wasn’t here as his boss, he was here as his dominant’s father, and that scared him. When Odin and his wife looked at him he smiled shyly.

“Hello sir. Madam.” He bowed his head. Thor took his hand and pulled him closer.  
“Mom, this is Loki, my sub.” stated Thor proudly.

“It’s nice to finally meet you, Loki.” smiled the woman and accepted Loki’s hand, shaking it gently.  
“Will you please make us coffee Loki?” Thor turned to him and Loki nodded. The family moved to Thor’s office and closed the door behind them, leaving Loki alone.

Loki took a couple of deep breaths and tried to calm himself. Meeting Thor’s parents would be stressful alone, but they saw them kissing, not just kissing, but making out! Loki wanted to make a good first impression on Thor’s mother and this certainly was not one. He moved to the coffee and started to make a cappuccino for Odin. His hands were so shaky he managed to burn himself with the steam. He managed not to scream at the pain and blinked back the tears that formed in his eyes.

He put the cups on a tray and walked to the doors. Should he knock? God knows what they are talking about. Well he was nearly sure they were talking about him, him and Thor, and how he was not good enough for Thor.

He managed to hold the tray with one hand and knocked. He heard Thor’s voice from inside the room so he entered. Thor sat behind his table and smiled at him. Loki walked carefully not to spill coffee and distributed the cups. Thor thanked him and Loki turned to leave when Thor’s hand wrapped around his burned wrist. Loki yelped and whisked his hand from Thor´s grip.

“What’s wrong?” three pairs of eyes focused on Loki, who hid his hand behind his back.

“I just…burned myself a bit. Nothing to worry about.” answered Loki with small voice. Yep, he just showed Thor’s parents how useless he is. He manages to hurt himself even during task as simple as making coffee.  
“Do you need to see a doctor?” Thor asked. “Show me.”

“It’s nothing, just a bit tender. Do you need anything else?” Loki squirmed under the intensive glares of the family. He already felt like a black sheep around them. Thor watched him for a bit then he shook his head.  
“Stay for a bit. My parents came to visit us.” Thor turned back to his parents with smile. There wasn’t another chair to sit on so Loki stepped next to Thor and rested his uninjured hand on the top of the chair. They were chatting about Thor’s younger brother and his upcoming wedding with petite girl, who was apparently pregnant with their first child. Frigga looked so happy and classy. Loki’s eyes focused on her collar. It was golden choker, made of golden flowers which interlocked and tangled, creating intricate design.

Loki lost himself in his thoughts. This family seemed so perfect, they loved each other, cared about every member of the family. How was Loki supposed to fit into this, when he had no experience with functioning family? Maybe getting into a relationship with Thor was not good idea after all.

Loki flinched when he heard his name. “What?” He blinked couple of times to focus. “I am sorry, I must have zoned out. What was the question?” Great, now he looks like an idiot, rude idiot.

“Mom asked if we want to go and have a family dinner with them. Are you free tonight?”

“Family dinner? And you want me there?” Loki asked unbelievingly.

“Well of course. You are family Loki.”

Loki opened his mouth to argue with Thor. He was his sub, but definitely not a family member. And with how he was doing, he never will be. But if he argues openly with Thor in front of his parents his chances will shrink even more. So he shut his mouth and nodded. 

“I am free.”

“It’s deal then. Don’t be late boys.” Odin stood up and after hugging Thor they left. Thor turned to Loki, his expression troubled. Loki’s insides tightened and he quickly went in mind what he did wrong.

“First show me your hand Loki.”

Loki swallowed audibly and slowly pulled his hand out from behind his back. His wrist was an angry pink and even a slight brush of air hurt.

“That does not look good, Loki. We should get you checked.”

“It’s nothing. Just irritated skin. It’s not even blistering.” Thor sighed and pulled Loki into tight hug.

“Loki, have I made you feel like you are not apart of my family?” Loki stiffed in the embrace.

“No, But…” Loki have no idea what to say.

“But? What troubles you pretty head?” Thor stroked Loki’s cheek.

“I never had a family Thor, and when your family gets to know me they will realize that- that I am not good enough for you.” Loki hid his face in the crook of Thor’s neck. Thor hugged him tightly and kissed him into his hair.

“You are the best for me, Loki. My mom will love you, maybe even more than I do and father already likes you. So where is the problem?”

“The problem is me Thor. I am not…perfect. I feel like I am not able to give you what you want.”  
Thor pulled Loki off himself to be able to look into his green eyes.

“Honey, let me tell you one thing. I have had four subs in my life. Both men and women. But you are the first one I wanted to introduce to my parents.”

Loki’s breath hitched. He had no idea what to say.

“And you are the first one I can see myself getting old with. No, you are not perfect, but I love you just as you are.” Thor pulled Loki back and gently kissed his lips.

“Did you just tell me you loved me?” asked Loki bit breathless.

“Depends on if you want to hear it or not.” Answered Thor and pecked his lips again.

“I think I do.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mature content warning  
> 

16

Thor and Loki exited the taxi in front of the expensive restaurant, Frigga and Odin already waiting for them outside. Thor took Loki's hand and lead him across the street with a huge happy smile.

“You are on time, I am impressed.” smiled Odin and nodded at Loki in silent greeting.

“Good evening sir, ma’am.” Loki smiled at Frigga.

“Let's get inside, it's cold out here.”

Loki quickly jumped into action and opened the door for Odin and Frigga. Frigga softly smiled at him and entered after her husband. Loki was the last one to enter the restaurant. A waiter in a black suit approached them.

“Good evening sirs and milady. Your table is almost ready for you. Gentlemen, would you like kneeling cushions for your submissives?” smiled the waiter at Odin and Thor.

Loki froze.

He hadn’t been forced to kneel publicly since high school and even then he fought tooth and nail so the teacher had to force him. He turned to Thor with terror in his eyes. He hadn't knelt yet in front of Thor and even if he wanted approval of Thor's parents, he was not sure if he was willing to do this. Thor just smiled.

“Trust me a little.” he whispered to Loki and turned to the waiter. “Chairs, please.” The waiter nodded and snapped his fingers. Two men appeared each carrying uncomfortable looking chair. The group was seated at the table and Odin immediately ordered a bottle of white wine.

“I don't drink father.” Smiled Thor.

“Since when? I remember clearly your liking in whisky and beer.” Odin frowned.

“Since I am with Loki. I have in my contract that I won't drink alcohol, it was Loki’s wish.”  
Loki squirmed on his indeed uncomfortable chair. He focused on Odin and waited for a reaction. It was very uncommon for subs to have any conditions in a relationship, except any hard limits in bed. Odin, even if he was kind towards him as an employed, was a traditionalist who expected subs to behave a certain way. And Loki was the except opposite of his expectations.

But Odin just smiled. “Well I see that this young man has a good influence on you, son.” 

Odin turned to Loki. “So Loki, tell us about yourself. I vaguely remember your resume but there was nothing truly personal.”  
Loki bit into his lip and thought for a moment about what to say.

“Well, I am not interesting sir. Until I got together with Thor my life was boring routine. Get to work, do job my well, go home, and sleep. On weekends I used to run around the city to stay in shape and in the evening I usually read a book or something.” Loki shrugged. 

Summarized like that his life really sounded horribly boring, but he had never noticed. The routine was easy for him. He needn't to worry about meeting anyone's expectations and he never felt like something was missing.

“And what about your family, friends, past partners?” Asked Frigga with kind smile and Loki paled. This topic was his least favorite to discuss. Hell, he would even prefer to talk about sex with Frigga than about his shitty childhood and nonexistent social life. Loki lowered his gaze and sighed.  
“My parents disowned me when I was at high school. I have not seen them since. My father just left me there to take care of myself and didn't even care. I guess he always wanted a strong dominant son and not, well, me.” Even after all these years, it still hurt Loki to even think about what happened. His father's face stood solid in his mind, his deep voice ringing in his ears. _Don’t you dare come back. We never wanted a weak shit like you for a son._

Loki blinked couple of times to fight back tears forming in his eyes. He inhaled deeply and continued. “I don't have many friends, only one. Darcy from the accounting department. We met at Uni and managed to get job at the same company. Regarding my… previous partners, there weren't any.” Loki bit into his lip and waited. In the corner of his eyes he saw the surprise in Frigga’s face and frown on Odin’s.

Frigga managed to snap from the surprise. “Uhm… That is very unusual at your age. Practically nonexistent. Forgive me if I ask, why?”

Loki shrugged. “I don't really know, I guess I thought that I didn't need anyone in my life. I tried to avoid other people which minimized the chance of meeting unclaimed dominants so I managed to stay free until meeting Thor.” Thor took Loki's hand and squeezed.

“I hope our son did not force you to anything sweetheart.” Frigga shot Thor a warning glare. “Even if it is his right I am strongly against that.”

Loki quickly shook his head. “No. No, certainly not, ma’am. Thor is always a true gentleman with me.”

“Sadly, not always dearest.” murmured Thor, looking away, still ashamed of his behavior.  
Frigga lifted her eyebrows in silent surprise but didn't ask what her son meant with that comment. Instead she focused on Loki’s wrist.

“Mind, if I take a look?” she pointed towards his bracelet and Loki only nodded in silent agreement. She took his hand into hers and inspected the bracelet closely. “Very pretty. It suits you.” she smiled.

“Why not something more visible and traditional Thor? This looks like you are ashamed of your submissive.” stated Odin disapprovingly.

“Loki is not overly fond of public exhibition of our relationship, father.”

“That statement does not agree with what we saw this morning son.” Smirked Odin looking at a blushing Loki.

“In our defense, people usually knock when they find a closed door.”

“You just had to find the most unusual submissive in the universe Thor.” Odin shook his head. “You will turn prematurely gray from him.”

“Odin!” whispered Frigga, attempting to calm her husband.

“Maybe I should leave… Good night, ma’am, It has been an honor.” Loki stood up and threw his napkin on the table, leaving swiftly. He heard Thor saying something to his parents before he stopped him by taking Loki's hand.

“Don’t leave, dearest. He doesn't mean any harm.”

“Are you deaf? He just told you to find another, more suitable, submissive, Thor. I am constantly doubting myself, I don't need to hear it from others.” Loki had hard time not yelling. He was so frustrated and hurt by Odin's words, which confirmed his deepest fears. He wasn't worthy, he was not good enough. He was trying so hard but his best was not enough. Again.

Thor pulled him into a hug and gently kissed him on the temple. “I love you Loki. No matter what they say, you are enough. More than enough, you are perfect. Now please, come back and eat with us. I made sure he won’t say anything inappropriate again.”

The rest of the dinner was calm. Thor held a soft conversation with his parents about business and his brother, occasionally asking Loki a few harmless questions to include him. 

The pairs separated after dinner heading towards their homes.

Loki said nothing about the conversation at the restaurant but his mind was on overdrive. He showered fairly quickly and sat at the edge of the bed, deep in his thoughts. Thor told him that he was enough, but he didn't feel like it was the truth. To be honest he felt the exact opposite of being enough. _Darcy was right when she told me that I behave like a nun._  
He heard shuffling from the hall, which told him that Thor was coming. Without any hesitation he slipped down onto his knees, his hands held behind, his back straight. It was years since he was forced to take “proper” submissive pose and it did feel even stranger than back then. He held his gaze low, waiting for Thor.

“Loki?” Thor gasped, standing at the door, looking down at the kneeling sub. After few seconds he stepped closer. “What is this about?”

Loki slowly lifted his gaze to meet Thor's eyes. “I just want to be good submissive for you.” answered Loki, his voice shaky.

“Loki, I told you earlier that I love you just the way you are. You don't have to push yourself into…things.”

“And if I want to push myself Thor?” Loki felt his body shaking, desperate to run away from everything, but he held his gaze firmly locked with Thor, determined to continue.

“If you really want to, I am not objecting.” Thor helped Loki to stand up and pulled him closer. 

“Anything particular you would like to try?” asked Thor and gently kissed Loki.

“Anything you want.” whispered Loki between the kisses.

Thor nodded and pulled away. “Do you trust me?” asked Thor looking deep into Loki's eyes. The sub only nodded, not trusting his voice at the moment. “Take off your shirt and lay down.”

Loki did as he was said and waited. Thor disappeared in the closed only to reappear with small box Loki never noticed. Thor sat down next to him, not trying to hide his excitement.

“Before we start, if you ever want to stop or to slow down just tell me, okay?” Loki silently answered with a nod. Thor smiled. “Fine, then close your eyes and put your hands above your head dearest.” Loki swallowed audibly and hesitated for a moment before obeying the order.

He heard Thor shuffling through the box, then touching his wrists and face. Wait. How is Thor managing to touch his wrists and face at the same time? Loki pulled his hands only to find them tied down to the bedpost with soft fabric. He opened his eyes only to stare into total darkness – he was blindfolded. He whimpered, suddenly feeling scared.

“Is it too much? Should we stop?” asked Thor and started to stroke Loki’s cheek to calm him down. Loki blinked couple of times, startled. Even that simple touch felt more. He gasped from the contact that send little sparks of pleasure through his body.

“No… Continue.” breathed out Loki and tried to relax. For a while nothing happened and Loki wanted to call for Thor when he suddenly felt his both hands on his torso. He gasped for air his mind getting dizzy. Thor leaned down and started to kiss him hungrily, his hands exploring Loki’s body. They kissed passionately, leaving Loki breathless for a while before Thor parted from him.

Thor's kisses slowly moved to Loki's neck, latching onto his pulse point, sucking. Loki fought the sensations but even then strangled moan escaped his lips. Thor hummed in approval and moved his lips from the now red spot down, making a trail of open mouthed kisses on Loki’s pale skin. Thor’s focus shifted towards Loki’s nipples, now erect from the arousal which Thor had caused. He gently sucked and licked them until Loki wriggled under him not able to take it anymore.

The dom's kisses moved down to Loki’s toned belly where he sucked and bit the sensitive skin, making Loki’s breathing hard. Loki was suddenly hyper aware of his erection which was now very close to Thor's face. Loki held his breath when Thor pulled his pants down, leaving him completely naked and unable to cover his nudity.

“You are beautiful.” whispered just before licking the tip of Loki’s hard member.

Loki screamed and pulled on the restraints. Thor laughed a bit and held his hips down with one hand, circling the fingers of the other around the base of Loki's cock and took the rest of it inside his mouth. Loki threw his head back, not knowing what to do with his body. All these sensations made him want to move, scream, and just do something, but Thor held him down and sucked his cock like if it was the most delicious thing he ever tasted. He is sucking, licking, and touching, and it's all too much.

Thor flicked his tongue over the underside of his cock and Loki felt he was close. It would be probably embarrassing for him, how quickly was Thor able to make him come, if his mind was able to focus on anything else than Thor’s warm and skilled mouth.

“Thor..I…” He has nor time or strength to finish the sentence. Thor flicks his tongue again and Loki is coming hard with silent scream on his lips.

He comes back to his senses a while later. His hands are free, only the blindfold remaining on his eyes to protect him from the light. Thor is hugging him, whispering nonsense in his ear and he feels so calm and happy, like he has never felt before.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello my darlings! Thank you for waiting and I am sorry you had to, but I had finals at school (which I partially passed) and convention in the capital with friends so I slept fror 3 days after it.   
> Anyway we are getting closer and closer to the end. I think we will have two more chapters and an epilogue, but I don´t promise anything. I plan to write more one shots from this universe, because I love it, but only if you are interested in it.  
> Again this chapter was corrected by my amazing beta Animekat713.

It was early in the morning when both men were woken up by doorbell. Loki groaned and hid his head under his pillow in pitiful attempt to muffle the sound. Thor murmured something about hell and kicking asses before he got out of the warm and cozy bed and headed towards the door. Loki heard muffled talking and closing door, before Thor entered the room with blue envelope in his hands.

“Who was that?” asked Loki, voice still raspy from sleeping.

“Postman. It's from the police.” answered Thor and opened the letter.

“Police? What do they want? Have you sped in the city or something?” Loki pushed himself into sitting position and pulled his hair from his face. Thor was quiet for a bit, reading the words written on the paper. “So? What does it say?”

“I am accused of brutality against another dominant…” said Thor with confused frown on his face.

“Does it say when you were supposed to have that conflict?” Loki quickly crawled across the bed to Thor and looked over his shoulder at the paper. After a quick glance he saw the date. 

“The party…” Loki breathed out, clearly remembering that tall guy who punched him into his jaw.

“But you did nothing wrong…” Loki looked into Thor’s eyes.

“Technically I had no right to stop him from hurting you. You weren't mine, yet.” Thor hugging Loki. “I am going to call Steve. I need a lawyer.”

Thor grabbed his phone and called his friend, grabbing clothes to wear today.

“Hey Steve. Sorry for calling so early, but I really need a favor.” ranted Thor while he tried to pull on pants with one hand. It would be worth laughing if the situation wasn't so damn serious. Loki grabbed his own clothes and put them on, watching Thor pacing across the bedroom.

“Meet me in an hour at my office, please? I will show you the letter... Thanks Steve.” Thor ended the call and looked at Loki, who brushed his hair. “I have to go, if you need more time I will call you a cab.” Thor leaned closer and pecked Loki's lips.

Loki shook his head and pulled his dominant closer, hugging him tightly. Thor returned the hug and gently stroked Loki's hair.

“Are you shaking, dearest?” whispered Thor and Loki´s ear, planting a kiss on his forehead.  
“Just a bit. I am scared of what might happen to us.” sighed Loki.

“Don’t be scared. Everything is going to be okay. Now, take a deep breath and let’s go, I will take you on a nice lunch later. Okay?” Thor smiled weakly.

Thor and Loki made their way to the company finding Steve already there, sitting behind Loki’s table.

“Hey! That's my spot!” Loki smiled and poked Steve into his bicep. “Or you want my work? Maybe Thor will hire you, that is only if you can walk in high heels and a mini skirt.” Loki pointed making both dominants laugh, easing the mood a bit.

“Maybe you should try it yourself. Thor certainly would appreciate it.” winked Steve and hugged Loki first, then moving to Thor.

“So tell me Thor. What's going on?”

“Let's sit in my office. Loki, make us coffee, please.” Thor unlocked the door into his office and let Steve in. Loki made three cups of wake-up elixir and followed the guys.

“He had to throw huge amount of money to push the date of trial to this date, Thor. I don't like it.” Steve shook his head, reading the letter over and over.

“Do you think we have any chance?” asked Thor and grabbed Loki's hand to stop it from shaking.

“There is always a chance. It depends on the judge and jury. We can get a great progressive judge, who will see Loki as more equal, not just like property, no offence Loki, or we may get some orthodox ass who will make it living hell for us.” shrugged Steve.

“And if we lose, what may we expect as a result?” Thor could feel Loki’s distress. He grabbed him by his hip and pulled him into his lap, trying to calm the sub down.

“I have honestly no idea. It can be anything from simple fine to maybe a month in jail. Again, it depends on jury. I will do everything in my power to win or at least to make the sentence as light as possible but I can't promise you a thing. Honestly it looks pretty bad, Thor.” Steve frowned and returned the letter to Thor. “We have only a week to prepare this case, you committed something which is stupid but still a crime. I think we have like thirty to seventy chance to win.” Loki’s eyes snapped open, making him look like startled deer.

“Thirty?!” squeaked Loki. “Only thirty? But… can I do something? Testify or I dunno…” Loki started to feel desperate. He thought that his life with Thor was going to calm down, leaving them alone and happy. With all those lemons in his life he could start to mass produce a lemonade.

“Sadly, there is nothing you can do. Yes, he attacked you, but according to laws, he had right to do so. You are nothing to them, Loki. You are less than an animal to some of those judges. Bringing you there could even make everything worse.” Steve stood up. “I will prepare the case and we will see each other at court. Take care guys.”

Steve left the room, leaving the two alone. Loki slowly turned to Thor, distress visible in his face.

“Now I am really freaking out.” the sub whispered, his voice all shaky.

“We will make it. Don't stress about it” answered Thor and kissed Loki's lips.

 

xxxxxx

 

The nearer the court date got, the more stressed out Loki became. He could not sleep, hardly ate anything, and was all snappy and unfocused. Thor tried to calm him down but even when they were kissing on the couch, Loki kept zoning out, leaving Thor feeling like he was kissing a doll.

The night before the trial, Loki broke. Thor found him sitting on cold floor of the bathroom, sobbing. He tried to calm him down, but he wasn't even listening to Thor's voice. After a while of talking and gentle touches Thor gave up, grabbed the sub in his hands like a bride and carried Loki into the bed. The sub cried himself to sleep.

When the morning came, they got out of the bed quietly, both deep in their thoughts. Loki made them pancakes, but neither of them cared if they even tasted good. They dressed into suits and moved to the car.

When they arrived at the courthouse, Steve was already there, dressed in greatly fitting gray suit.

“Good morning, guys.” he smiled at the pair. “You don't look good at all.”

Loki only growled and snuggled closer to Thor, not ready what was in front of them.

“It's been hard on both of us.” Thor pulled Loki closer.

“Are you sure Loki, that you want to go in? It could be really stressful.” pointed Steve.

“No. I am going in.” barked Loki.

“Okay. But I beg you, whatever happens, be calm, quiet. The judge we have is a traditionalist who believes that a sub should be seen not heard. You talking back might destroy everything.”

Steve lead them to the door of the courtroom. When they entered, Loki immediately saw him. The guy stood there along with a smaller guy in a suit, both laughing and having great time. When they noticed them, the guy turned to Loki and gave him wide wolfish smile.  
“Well hello, little one. Nice to see you again.” Loki stepped back and partly hid behind Thor, feeling threatened by the huge guy.

“Leave him alone. This is between us.” growled Thor towards the smiling guy.

“For now.” smirked the guy and turned toward the police woman who just entered.

“Take you places and stand up, honorary judge Victor and the jury.” announced the bored voice of the officer. The door behind her opened and in the room entered dozen people and a guy in robes. Loki already had bad feeling. The guy looked unfriendly and angry. He sat on his chair and took the folder.

“So, what do we have here… Mister Thanos against Mister Odinson. Legal representative of Mister Thanos, please come forward and proceed with your speech.” The smaller guy nodded and approached the jury.

Both sides talked for hours, making Loki more anxious every minute. After two hours of talking about a simple punch in the jaw Loki zoned out, his gaze focusing on Thor. He was so scared of what might be ahead. What if Thor was sent to jail for long time? There was no way that they were going to win. The judge seemed already decided that Thanos was the victim here, nodding to everything he said. 

Exactly at noon the jury left the room to talk about the case. Loki put his hand on Thor's shoulder, trying to calm both of them with simple touch. He was shaking, regretting the night at the bar. If only he stayed and faced Thor there, they might be home now, cuddling each other on Thor's giant bed. But no, he had to screw it up, running into that guy, getting them into this situation.

After agonizing an ten minutes the jury came back, giving the judge piece of paper with the result.

“Please stand up to listen to the verdict.” said the judge and waited for the whole room to stand up. Loki felt how his legs were shaky, hardly holding him up.

“The jury declares Mister Odinson guilty of offence against another dominant. According to New York law the court sentences mister Odinson to a fine of five thousand dollars and one month in prison. Also the contract between Mister Odinson and his submissive is invalid from this moment and cannot be renewed for the time of Mister Odinson’s sentence. If Mister Odinson decides to bail out, the contract cannot be renewed for 14 days from today. Court dismissed.”

The room started immediately buzz, before could Loki do anything, Thor was pulled away in chains. Loki wanted to follow him, not really thinking about what he was doing, but Steve grabbed him by his waist to hold him back.  
“It's okay, I will bail him out. It could have been much worse.” he whispered into Loki’s ear.   
“Go home, wait. Tomorrow he will be home, okay?” Steve looked into Loki's eyes, talking some sense into him.

“Okay… Get him out as quickly as you can…” Loki felt his eyes to water.

“I will call Natasha and she will meet you at Thor's okay?” Steve patted Loki´s shoulder. “Go. You need to go.” Loki nodded and headed out of the room.

He exited the building feeling so empty and lost. The bracelet was heavy on his wrist, reminding him what he just lost, even if for short amount of time. He wanted to scream, cry, and destroy the son of a bitch that made him go through this, but instead of that, he just stood there and looked into the shining sun. He already missed Thor next to him. After the short amount of time he got used to his presence and now he had nothing to lean on. He was alone and it scared him.

He took a deep breath and wanted to head out to catch a cab, when he felt a presence behind him. He wanted to turn and see who it was, but before he could even move an inch Loki felt a soft pinch in his arm and everything went black.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING FOR THIS CHAPTER!  
> THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS STORY THAT MAY BE UPSETTING TO SOME READERS. READER DISCRETION ADVISED.
> 
> This chapter was corrected by Animekat713

Loki woke up feeling cold, his muscles sore on a cold floor. He tried to move into a comfier position, only to find his hands shackled behind his back. His eyes shot wide open, but the room he was in was pitch black. After a bit of wiggling he managed to sit up and look around himself. Not a single strand of light entered the room, leaving him totally blind.

He had a hard time breathing and then he noticed that something was wrapped tightly around his neck. It was a collar with metal rods strategically placed to restrict breathing. Every time he tried to inhale, his lungs screamed for more air, making his mind all fuzzy and unfocused.

“Hello?” he tried to yell but his voice only came back to him, bouncing from the thick wall. He tried to free his hands, but the metal only cut deeper into his wrists, nearly breaking the skin.

Loki leaned on the wall, feeling dull ache in his shoulders from the unnatural position.

He had no idea what time it was, if he fell asleep or if he sat there for hours but suddenly the light above his head came to life, illuminating the whole room, stabbing into his eyes, blinding him temporarily.

He heard heavy footsteps and the shuffling of the keys before the doors opened and a tall figure entered, locking the door behind himself.

“Hello little one. Have you slept well?”

“Thanos…” Loki breathed out not able to hide the scared expression on his face.

“Good, you remember me. You made me a bit scared, when you refused to wake up for so long.” Thanos smiled and walked closer to Loki, towering over him.

“How long have i been here?”

“Three days. They are looking for you but do awfully bad job. The lawyer your beloved Thor had is totally useless.” Thanos chuckled and kneeled in front of Loki.

“What do you want, Thanos?” growled Loki.

“In fact not what you think. I don't want you.” answered Thanos and pushed stray hair away from Loki's face.

“Then why am I here?” frowned Loki, feeling a tiny bit better for few seconds. Thanos wasn't interested in him, which meant he won't try to rape him. But there were other options, what could Thanos do. Maybe he wanted to cut Loki into tiny pieces and sell his organs? But that sound awfully complicated. Why would he kidnap him, when on the streets were hundreds of lost children nobody cared about and nobody would look for them? Maybe he wanted to use Loki to punish Thor even more?

“Well my dear, when I saw you that night I immediately noticed that you are pretty. So I found your photo and put it on the internet. Then one old customer of mine saw what I saw in you and promised me a pretty sum for you.” Thanos smiled at the terrified expression that made its way onto Loki's face.

“So, you are here because he wants you, he will pay for you and my job is to make you sign the contract and train you to behave like a proper sub. Everything clear?” Thanos grabbed Loki’s chin and looked into his eyes.

“You are a human trafficker? Th-that’s illegal!” Loki whispered, his body shaking from the fear.

“Yes, but they never caught me and they never will.” Thanos let go and stood up. “I will bring you something to eat and the contract. You can decide if you want it to go smoothly or if you want me to force you. Your choice little one.” Thanos left Loki alone in that room, but he left the light on.

Loki looked around himself, studying his surroundings. There was a metal cabinet in the corner, chains in every inch of the wall and a table on the opposite wall. Loki also noticed small camera at the ceiling with red dot, signaling that it was recording. Great, that mother fucker was recording everything.

Loki tried to think of any way to get out of here but without window, key, or magic there was no way out. There was really only two options. First one was to sign the contract and hope for an opportunity to run during his transportation to the dom or he could fight, refusing to sign and hoping somebody will find him… Or he will die.

The doors opened again and Thanos entered with a tray. On the tray was simple slice of bread and sheet of paper with black bold letters that said “Contract”. Thanos put the tray in front of him and freed Loki's arm, squeezing it just to show his strength to him.

“Now, what have you chosen? Easy way or the fun way?” asked Thanos smirking a bit.

Loki didn't move and kept quiet. He didn't want to make the huge guy angry but there was no choice. There was no way he was signing the paper, no matter what Thanos would do to his body. Loki decided he wouldn’t break, not even if it mean he will die between this four walls.

The first slap came out of nowhere, pushing Loki to the ground. His cheek was throbbing from pain, but he stayed quiet, determined not to break under the pressure.

“I have asked you a question. Answer me.” growled Thanos, but Loki just stared into nothing, keeping quiet.

“Maybe I should have told you that I am allowed to hurt you, little one. And I am not afraid to break few bones or cut your pretty skin. And I will do it, I will have fun making you scream.” Thanos kicked Loki into the ribs, not with enough force to break them, but it still made Loki painfully gasp for a breath.

“I should have known that you will want to do it the fun way. Fine, as you wish.” Thanos grabbed Loki by his hair and pulled him into kneeling position. “Kneel. Or don’t. I will make you anyway.”

Loki fell back onto the cold floor, a single tear running down his cheek. He thought about Thor, about his smile, his voice and his gentle touches. He tried to remember every second they have spent together. The good, the bad, everything. He felt so happy with him and now it was over, forever. Loki wondered what was Thor doing, if he was looking for him. He will be probably broken when the police find Loki’s dead body. But he will get over him, find a better sub, who will make him happy. Give him everything Loki was not able. Loki hoped it won't hurt Thor too much. He needed someone who would make him happy.

Thanos grabbed another chain and pulled Loki into kneeling position. Loki tried to ignore the discomfort already forming in his joints, from kneeling on the hard stone floor. But he said nothing, not even a single note came out of his mouth. Thanos then noticed the silver bracelet still tightly locked around Loki’s wrist.

“You won’t need this anymore. You will never see him again, little one.” Thanos opened the bracelet and threw it behind him, the bracelet landing in the dirt. It hurt Loki’s heart to have it taken from him, it was the last thing that tied him to Thor, and now it was gone from him. He wanted to scream, to cry and to kick Thanos, but he kept his stoic expression. He would not grace Thanos with showing him how much it hurt him.

“You will break. And you will break soon little one. They always break and beg. You have only to sign. And I have to tell you that Dmitri is not a bad dominant. He has bought another four subs from me and only one died. That bitch killed herself, but the others are having a great time. Dmitri is rich, you will live in luxury and pretty good environment. Last chance to sign little one.”

Thanos harshly grabbed Loki’s hair to make him tilt his head back. “Say you will sign and this is over.”

Loki met his gaze and shook his head. No, he decided that he will rather die than live with another dominant, forced into a claim.

Another punch landed on Loki's face and if it wasn't for the chains he would have fell back onto the ground, but now the cuffs only cut deeper into his flesh penetrating the skin and holding him kneeling. Another blow came from other side. Thanos made Loki's face his personal punching back, hitting him again and again, changing sides to make them both raw and abused. Then he punched his nose, making Loki feel like a paper bag in the wind. His head was spinning, nose bleeding and his lungs screamed for more. He had hard time breathing but he didn't care. Maybe if Thanos will punch him hard enough he will snap his spine in the process ending his suffering.

Thanos laughed at Loki’s stubbornness and kicked him hard in his stomach. Loki’s back hit the wall, stealing the air out of his lungs. He desperately tried to breath in but no air was coming through. Tears came to his eyes, fear flooding his mind. He wasn't ready to die. He wanted to achieve so many things and now it was supposed to end.

“I will leave you here to think for some time. When I come back I want you to sign that contract or I will pull something nasty on you. And you don't want that little one.” Thanos kicked him one more time and left the room, locking the heavy door behind him.

After few seconds Loki broke into silent crying. For a second he even begged to wake up from the horrible dream he was having but deep down he knew this was awful reality. He will die here, with his pride intact, his body thrown into the river in the dead of the night. His mind came back to Thor every other second. How he wished to see him for the last time, hold him, kiss him and most of all to tell him the stupid three words he never managed to squeeze out of himself. Thor will never know that he loved him, more than anything. And Darcy, his best friend- she will miss him, probably slip back into depression.

He had to have fallen asleep, because when he opened his eyes again, Thanos was sitting on the table, smiling at him with a smug smile. Loki's knees were killing him, even if he had an opportunity to run, there was no way he could stand on his legs. The pain was nearly unbearable, paralyzing his whole legs from knees down.

“Sleep well? So what do you think? Let’s sign and we can have a nice, warm dinner upstairs.” asked Thanos almost friendly. But Loki only shook his head and mentally prepared for another punch. But it never came. Instead of hitting Loki, Thanos slowly moved to Loki something shiny is his hand – a knife. Loki closed his eyes and bit his lip hard. Thanos slid the blade across Loki´s cheek, not cutting into the skin yet.

“One word little one, and you skin will stay untouched.” He whispered into Loki's ear in an amused tone.

“I won't sign.” answered Loki, his voice shaking from the fear. 

Thanos grabbed Loki’s shirt and slowly unbuttoned it, revealing Loki’s milky skin.

“As you wish. Dmitri had a special wish, I hoped I wouldn’t have to do it, since I am not really qualified, but since you are so stubborn, I guess it will be my pleasure to decorate your skin myself. Smile at the camera, your new dom is watching.”

With that he stabbed Loki into his chest, twisting the blade in the process. Loki’s vision went black from the pain and defeated scream escaped his throat. He tried to fight Thanos but he only pushed him against the wall, twisting the knife and slicing into Loki's flesh to create a pattern. Loki screamed from pain, his throat raw, tears streaming down across his face.

“First letter done, two more to go little one.”  
But before the blade penetrated Loki’s skin, the heavy door of the room opened and half a dozen of men with guns ran in, screaming.

“John Thanos, drop the knife and step back!!” yelled one man, pointing his gun on Thanos’s head. Loki knew that voice, but was too weak to really think about who it belonged to. Thanos grabbed Loki and used him as a human shield, putting the blade at Loki’s neck.

“I will cut him!” he threatened cutting Loki in the process.

“Let him go!” yelled the familiar voice again. Thanos only smirked and tried to grab something behind him. “HE HAS A GUN!!” yelled another man and pulled the trigger of his gun. Deafening sound followed the projectile, which found his way into Thanos’s forehead, knocking him down.

Loki fell down, his ears ringing, body hurting. The man with the familiar voice came to him and opened his chains.

“Loki? Are you alive?” he asked and took of his helmet, long brown hair framing his face.

“Bucky?” whispered Loki weakly, smiling. Bucky just nodded and smiled weakly.

“Let me take you to the hospital. Thor is waiting.”


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again thanks to my beta Animekat713 :)

Bucky carried Loki to the nearby ambulance that took both men to the hospital.

“How have you found me?” asked Loki halfway.

“When you didn't show up at Thor's, after the trial, Nat tried to call you, but your phone was turned off. She waited until morning and then she called the police and me. We looked at the cameras and we saw you being taken by him to the black van. From that moment the police started searching. Nat searched for the van online and Clint and Tony dove into the deep web where they eventually found the live stream from Thanos's place. The rest was annoying. We had to get papers done to be able to save you. Unfortunately, we were kind of late… I am sorry for that.” answered Bucky pointing towards Loki’s bleeding chest.

“I am really sorry. It will be nasty scar.” smiled Bucky sadly.

Loki shook his head and leaned on the bed and closed his eyes. He felt exhausted. He wanted to sleep for days and run from his problems. His brain haven't even registered yet that he was saved from the hell hole.

“What about Thor?” he whispered, fearing the answer.

“Oh yea. That is interesting. Two days into your abduction, he called for another trial and he got lesser penalty. He still had to pay the son of a bitch the money, but he was free from prison. Sadly your contract is still invalid, for now.”  
Loki nodded and felt his heart clench in his rib cage. What if Thor doesn't want him anymore? He has few soon to be new scars, that made his body less attractive than before. Who could blame him. From the moment they got together Loki was anything but struggle. He had issues, big mouth and generally brought bad luck to Thor. What a catch.

“I have texted him. He is on his way to the hospital.” said Bucky, looking into his phone screen.

“Oh. Okay.”

Bucky lifted his gaze and looked at Loki with a frown.

“I shouldn't have texted him? You don't want to see him?”

“I do, but I am not sure how to… talk to him after all this mess.” Loki gestured towards his abused and aching body.

“If you think that few scars will push Thor away you are really naïve Loki. That dork made us work 20 hours a day until we have found you. Hell, the whole gang will drop in the beds and sleep for a week.”

They were silent for few moments, listening to steady beeps for the heart monitor.

“Also the media is going nuts.” pointed Bucky.

“How nuts?”

“Well your abduction started a talk about submissive’s rights and stuff. You are kind of a martyr here.”

“A martyr?” Loki frowned. He hated this already. He didn't want to be in the press, talk to anyone about what happened, and now he was doomed to have annoying vultures, probably even his beloved Miss Foster, behind him wherever he moved. He closed his eyes in frustration and counted to ten in his head.

“Yes, they made you a prime example why a subs “no” should matter. They started to call for a new law for dom and sub equality. Between people it’s known as Loki Law.”

“Loki Law? That is ridiculous. I am not the first one to be abducted, Bucky.”

“No you are not, but you are the most recent and best looking.” smiled Bucky and poked into Loki’s bicep.

“God, this world is truly fucked up.”

“Indeed it is my friend.”

 

They arrived at the hospital and the personnel took Loki to the ER.

“See you soon Loki. One of my colleagues will stop by to get your testimony. Don’t worry.” Bucky waved behind the group and left Loki alone with the nurses and the doctor.

“Long time no see Mister Laufeyson.” smiled doctor Strange as he started to examine Loki’s cuts and bruises.

“I am your biggest fan doctor. Hard to keep myself away.” winced Loki when the doctor examined one of the bruises on his stomach.

“I am flattered. Well it seems like you have nothing broken. We will do some scans after we will stitch you up, but generally you look good for what you have been through.”

“At least something positive.” sighed Loki.

After an hour of prodding, stitching and scanning, Loki was finally moved to his room to rest and wait for the results of scan. He was dead tired and desperately wished to get some sleep, but his brain kept him wide awake. Thor was on his way here. What will he say after he sees him all wrapped in bandages, with tangled hair, all dirty and pain to look at.

Bucky said that Thor was still interested, but Loki was not so sure about it. He was never convinced that he was the right choice for Thor, and now he felt even less worthy. It was hard to feel confident about himself and his body before he had huge hole in the shape of D on his body, how he was supposed to like himself now? Of course people would tell him that everything was okay, that he was handsome even with his scars, that they tell his story, but he hated them already and the scars haven't even formed yet. He would probably start to cry again if there wasn't knock on a door and tiny nurse with huge glasses didn't stick her head in.

“Mister Laufeyson?” she chirped. Loki only nodded to let her know he was listening.

“You have a visitor, Mister Odinson wants to see you. Should I let him in?” she smiled and waited.

Loki thought for a second and really considered to deny Thor entrance. He could tell them he was tired and wanted to sleep, but would it actually help? Probably not. He had to face Thor and his possible goodbye sooner rather than later.

“Let him in, please.” he weakly smiled at the nurse and waited.

The nurse disappeared from the door and Loki was able to hear soft voices from the corridor. After few seconds Thor opened the door and walked in, looking at Loki. He closed the door behind him and walked to the bed, still quiet, examining the bandages wrapped around Loki’s frame and wrists.

They were both quiet for a while, not sure how to talk to each other. The silence was nearly unbearable for Loki, so he finally forced himself to talk.

“Hello Thor.” he said in weak voice.

“I am so sorry.” answered Thor, confusing Loki.

“For what are you apologizing?” Loki frowned and tried to sit on the bed failing because of the huge bruise on his stomach. Thor quickly jumped closer pushing Loki back into the mattress, stroking his shoulder.

“Hey, easy, just lay down and rest.” he smiled sadly at him and pushed loose hair out of Loki's face.

“I am sorry for not keeping you safe. I should have never let you go alone when that creep was running free.”

“It's not your fault, Thor. You are not responsible for me. I am an adult.”

“Yes, but you are also dear to me. If you weren't alone you wouldn't be hurt now. Speaking of being hurt, what has he done to you? They refused to tell me since… since we aren't a pair anymore.”

Thor looked away, clearly in distress.

“Not what you dread of. He made me his personal punching bag and gave me few new scars to accessorize me body. He carved huge D into my chest, which will leave nasty scar.” 

Loki jumped a bit, scared of Thor, when he suddenly punched the wall and bit of white plaster came off.

“Calm down Thor, they will kick you out.” Loki stretched his hand and gently touched Thor’s, trying to calm him down. He wasn't even sure if he was supposed to touch the dom, but he did it anyway. Thor's hand twitches and then he tangles his fingers with Loki’s, looking down at him, his face full of affection.

“If he wasn't dead already, I would find him and carve his heart out with a spoon.” smiled Thor sadly.

“He is dead, it's over.” whispered Loki, squeezing Thor's hand.

“And what about us? Are we also over?” asked Thor quickly as if he was ripping off a band aid.

“That's up to you, I guess.” Loki bit his lip and looked away, still not ready to face the reality.   
“When I was there, I thought a lot. I was sure I was going to die and I regretted that I didn't get chance to tell you that… That I love you.” Loki swallowed and looked back at Thor. The dom´s face was free of any expression which scared Loki even more. He just told him he loved him, but he didn't even react. He was sure that Thor will tell him goodbye when he finally opened his mouth to talk.

“And now, when you are safe, do you love me still?” asked Thor, his expression and tone still neutral. Loki frowned at that question. Thor thought that he loved him only because he thought he was going to die? Well who could blame him. From the formulation in sounded like that.

“Of course. I loved you before all that shit. I just wasn't ready to say it back then.”

“And you are ready now?” asked Thor innocently.

“Are you really trying to trick me into saying “I love you” Thor?” Loki smiled, the nervousness slowly fading away.

“Maybe.” shrugged Thor, huge smile spreading on his face.

“I love you, you dork.” smiled Loki and pulled Thor down into passionate kiss.

“So you want to be mine?” asked Thor when they separated.

“Forever.”

THE END…?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thor, Loki and the gang will come back in the sequel - Make me yours, if you are ever interested.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a work of fiction.  
> English is not my native language.  
> This fic has a beta Animekat713 :)
> 
> Thank you for your time spent here.  
> If you have enjoyed this fic, please leave a comment.  
> You can contact me on my tumblr anytime - pethkurayami.tumblr.com


End file.
